


Felicity's melody

by Kajunblueyes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajunblueyes/pseuds/Kajunblueyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to put all of my one-shots together in this collection. These will be one shots about all of the times Oliver heard Felicity singing. Enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Unfair" by Kate Voegele

I only wanted to check up on her, that was my reason for being here. At least that's what I tell myself. As I sit on the roof across from her townhouse, I watch patiently through her window for any sign of her being awake, it is after 2 AM after all. It seems as though this has become my nightly ritual, ever since Slade tore through Starling city. I feel like a stalker right now, but I cannot stay away from her. I am no good for her, everything I touch turns to ash.

I meant every word that I said to her that night at the mansion, but I cannot let her know that. She means too much to me, to destroy her life as well. There is no doubt in my mind, that she is the light that Sara spoke of. As much as I want to protect her by keeping her at arms length, I am drawn to her like a magnet. So I sit here every night, keeping my vigil over her. I tell myself it is to keep her safe, but even I know that that is a feeble lie. It is because I have to see her. I have to be around her. I have to be in her space, or I just don't feel like myself, whoever that may be. It's funny, as I muse to myself silently, I only feel like I know exactly who I am when I am with her.

When her bedroom light suddenly flickers on, my heart starts racing in my chest. I wonder if I should approach her, if she is having nightmares. Why can't she sleep? Every single night at around this time I see her lights flicker on, only tonight there's something different. Her front door opens, and I wonder if she knows that I'm here. I wonder if she knows that I watch over her every night. When she walks out there's something in her hands. 

She looks up directly towards where I am perched, and I wonder if she sees me. I know I should try to duck and hide, but I don't because there is a big part of me that hopes that she does. Then she lets out a sigh and sits on her steps and I realize what it is that she had in her hands. I am suddenly so glad that I am watching her right now, it is dangerous for her to be outside on the front steps at this time of night.

As she sits she displays her guitar across her lap and puts her fingers gingerly on the strings. She plays guitar? Why didn't I know this? I think at this point that I really need to get to know her a little bit more. I know who she is down to the core of her, but I don't know things outside of what we do.

Next thing that I know I hear the cords gently being strummed on the guitar and it sounds like heaven. It is a soft melody that she is playing that gently drifts towards me, and wraps around me to soothe my heart like a gentle blanket. It is almost as if she knows that I am here, and is playing for me. Then, almost as if the heavens opened up, I hear the angelic sound of her voice softly singing. There is pain in her voice, but at the same time there is pure love coming through the melody. As I listen to her words, I realize that the pain in her voice is coming from me.

"The city sleeps, so silently. I wish I could say the same for me. But I've got this dead ended street. To keep searching for A tunnel underneath the bitter truth, or a bridge invisible I won't fall through."

She sits there, singing this beautiful melody, all the while tearing my heart apart at the words flowing from that beautiful mouth. Is this what I have done to her? What I am doing to her by trying to keep her safe?

Then her voice in my head covers my thoughts. "My life, my choice Oliver!" Before I can get too deep into this thought, I hear her voice lifting, almost as if she is purposely trying to pull me from my reverie. 

"I don't know how much I can keep letting you unravel me, cause the more you learn, the more we share and we were worlds apart and you see, it was so much easier to be, cause now I know what we can't have and it's so unfair."

A tear silently runs down my cheek at her heart shattering words. I suddenly start moving, silently making my way down and towards her. My head is screaming at me to stop, but my body moves to her of it's own violition. I am drawn to her, moving towards her like the magnet I am.

"I never meant, most of those pretty words I said, but I wanted you to think I did. Cause telling you all this makes no difference. Ohh no, it's useless, cause those who get to know our hearts the most, they always seem to be the ones we'll never hold."

I look up and realize that somehow I came to be on my knees right in front of her. We are eye level now, and she doesn't seem surprised at all. Instead she just looks at me, with a look of pain and acceptance in her eyes. Tears stream down her cheeks, and I suddenly understand. I can see clearly, straight through her deep blue eyes, directly into her soul. She is giving up on loving me. She knows that she can't stop loving me, but she's letting me go. Letting the idea of "us" go. That thought rips my heart painfully right out of my chest. She is singing for me, and it's breaking me.

"And I don't know how much I can keep letting you unravel me, cause the more you learn, the more we share. Ohh we were worlds apart and you see, it was so much easier to be, cause now I know what we can't have and it's so unfair."

I can't let her go, even though I should. I can't keep her waiting in the wings anymore either, and I realize that I have to make a decision. Either let her go, or pull her closer. 

"oh well can't you see it's destroying me? I can't stand the closeness, but don't you dare go avoiding me, it kills me and yet it keeps me going."

My own words ring clear in my mind as she continues to look directly in my eyes and the word flow from her soul.

"ohh I don't know how much I can keep, letting you unravel me, cause the more you learn, the more we share. ohh and we were worlds apart and you see, it was so much easier to be, cause now I know what we can't have and it's so unfair." 

I gently pull the guitar from her hands and lean it against the steps. I reach out and take her face in both of my hands, silently wiping the tears off of her cheeks with my thumbs. Those words from moments earlier still ringing in my head as the make their way to my lips with a whisper.  
"There is no choice to make."

I can see the shock on her face as she understands what I am saying in that moment. Her lips slightly part in anticipation of what I can tell she hopes will happen. 

I lean in and gently touch my lips to hers. Just a whisper of a kiss, that is filled with promise and love. I pull back slightly, and she reaches up to pull my hood back and takes off my mask. It is a risk, but I don't care, because it is her way of telling me that she sees me. Not the arrow, but me.

She reaches down and takes my hands in hers. And stands, pulling me with her. I reach over, letting go of her left hand with my right and pick up her guitar. She turns and brings me inside with her. Not just inside her home, but inside of her heart, and I know that there is no place I would rather be. The irony is that right here, with her, she makes me feel safe. All this time I have been trying to protect her, but she is protecting me now. Protecting my heart, and keeping my soul in tact.

The next morning, I wake up with an angel in my arms. Her hair spread over my arm like a golden halo, as her head lays just over my heart. I didn't think it was ever possible to be this happy and at peace. She lifts her head and looks at me then, with a smile across her lips and says,

"I love you too Oliver. Welcome home." 

I roll us over capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Tongues battleing for dominance, hands roaming and searching as she once again sets my body on fire like no one before her has. I knew in that very moment that she was right, as she always had been. I am home.


	2. Bound to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bound to you" Christina Aguilera

"stop fidgeting Oliver! Here let me help." 

Felicity reaches up and begins straightening my tie. She and Digg came to the new lair to pick me up for tonight's fundraiser. It is to help the people of Starling city rebuild after Slade Wilson's attack on the once beautiful city. With Laurel now standing in as acting district attorney all of starlings unsung heroes snagged a personal invite to attend.

 

"I really don't see the point in me having to go. I can understand you Oliver, and even Felicity, with you on the brink of getting QC back, Felicity is your right hand, but why does the "black driver" need to attend?" Digg whined, obviously uncomfortable in his tux.

 

"Because Laurel invited all of us, and by invited, I mean she threatened us with bodily harm if we don't show! Besides Digg, this gives me an excuse to attend a formal party with 2 handsome men on my arms without the pretense of a mission! Sometimes a girl just wants to feel pretty, and be the center of attention, and there's no way I won't be the center of attention with my 2 muscular escorts!" Felicity huffed out. 

 

I roll my eyes and tried, and failed, to sound annoyed when I replied "we are not prize racehorses Felicity!"

 

"No Mr. Queen, to be a prize racehorse, you have to have a ton of endurance, do you have a ton of endurance Oliver?" She cheekily replied with a smile and a lifted eyebrow.

 

"Alright, alright! I'm gonna stop this one before it gets out of hand! Settle down kids." Chuckling in amusement, Digg quickly and efficiently quieted us both. 

 

An hour later we arrived at the large ballroom where the gala was meant to be hosted. Laurel ask that we arrive early, in case she needed any help with getting things ready, so we showed up 30 minutes early, and right in the nick of time it would appear. 

 

"Finally! Where have you been? I have been waiting on you three!" Laurel breathily said as she came swiftly walking up to the three of us. When she stopped in front of Felicity, she was almost in full blown panic mode. "Roy has been here for the past hour helping out! Where have you guys been?" Laurel nearly shouted.

 

"Laurel, breath! Deep breaths." Felicity tried calming the usually composed woman. "Now talk to me, what's wrong?"

 

Laurel, seemingly feeling a little better began telling Felicity why she is so panicked. "We are supposed to have a live singer tonight! Her manager just called and said she caught strep throat! I don't know what we are going to do now! She was supposed to sing while Frankie played the piano. Just simple, soft music. I wanted it to be different! I didn't want to go with the typical orchestra."

 

"Didn't you have a back up plan?" Felicity asked

 

"No, I didn't have time for a back up plan! This whole thing was last minute, and I was lucky to get the singer I had. I just wanted everything to be perfect. The city needs this!" Felicity could see the tears building up in her new friends eyes, and sighed deeply. I could tell that she was deciding something in her own head.

 

"Laurel, look at me. Do you trust me?" Felicity asked.

 

"What? Of course I do!"

 

"Then leave the singer to me. I will take care of it. I promise"

 

Laurel looked skeptical, but relieved at the same time. She hugged Felicity, then thanked her profusely before rushing off to tend to the next disaster. 

 

"Felicity, I know your planning skills are amazing, but how are you going to pull this off in 20 minutes?" I asked her.

 

"And by planning skills, he means hacking skills" quipped Digg at us. 

 

"It hurts that you still doubt me. Truly it does boys."

 

"Ha! So I hear you are gonna have to show everyone your super secret, super power tonight Blondie!" 

 

"Roy what the hell are you talking about?" I glared at him, wondering when the kid got so sneaky.

 

"Well if I told you, then it wouldn't be super secret anymore" answered Roy. I am seemingly irritated at Roy because it seems as though Roy knows a secret about my Felicity and I do not, and cannot for the life of me, understand why she would confide in Roy over me!

 

"As fun as this is boys, I have a singer to track down" Felicity walks off and I can't help but watch her. She is in a full length sequence gown, deep emerald green, and the back of the dress was wide open all the way to her lower back. Her hair was down and wavy tonight, and she had on these black strappy heels that showed her legs for miles when they peeked out of the hip high slit. It made my mouth go dry every time I looked at her. 

 

It seems as though, ever since that night at the mansion, the night we beat Slade, she has been wearing risky things around me. Saying more provocative things, she has this air of confidence to her, almost as though she knows that I actually meant what I said that night. A big part of me really hopes that she does, and yet a big part of me hopes that she does not. I cannot allow her to be put in that type of danger. I will not purposely paint a bull's-eye on her back. 

 

"uh emm" A throat clears from the microphone standing by a beautiful white grand piano. The speaker pulls Me out of my thoughts.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, there has been a change in our scheduled entertainment for the evening. While I know That everyone was expecting a singer tonight, it appears as though even the best laid plans go awry." You could hear the absolute disappointment in the crowd. 

 

Then I see Felicity walk behind the speaker making the announcement and whisper something in her ear. The short brown headed lady has a look of relief wash over her face, due to what ever Felicity told her. She then steps away from the microphone and let's Felicity take over. Somewhere in the mist of the speakers announcement I had struck up a conversation with a board member of QC, and never to miss a chance at trying to get my family's company back, I was invested in this conversation, and never noticed Felicity walk to the microphone.

 

Then my companion, Mr. Teller, looked over my shoulder and said,  
"Hey Queen, isn't that your former secretary up there?" 

 

I spin around to see what he's talking about, and see that it is indeed Felicity standing behind the microphone. At this point I am utterly confused, because if she had found a singer why did she not let the speaker introduced them? Then the piano start playing, and Felicity is still standing behind the microphone. Myself and Digg exchange looks of absolute confusion with each other at this point. 

 

Standing beside Me, and leaning close Roy says to me, "man if you think she was hot before, just wait!" Before I had a chance to respond, a voice begins to ring loud and clear through the microphone. Singing in time with the piano player. Her voice was smooth and clear, but loud and strong at the same time and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my life. 

 

"Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love. I've opened up, unsure I can trust.  
My heart and I were buried in dust, free me, free us"

 

By this point the entire room was mesmerized by this beautiful woman I called my partner. I, myself was completely entranced, pulled into her voice as if her voice had the powers of a siren. 

 

Roy glances over at me and says "See, I told you man, superpowers!"

 

"you're all I need, when I'm holding you tight" 

 

Her voice remained somewhat soft, and her eyes were downcast, I could not believe that she was this insecure in her ability to carry out the notes. She looked up, right as she began to sing the next line, and her eyes caught mine. 

 

I tried to convey with my eyes "it's okay, you can do this, I believe in you." She seem to get the message, I realize suddenly when she delivered the next line, this powerful voice came out of such a tiny body and put the entire audience back on their heels.

 

"If you walk away, I will suffer tonight.  
I found a man I can trust, and boy I believe in us. I am terrified, to love for the first time. Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? I've finally found my way, I am bound to you, I am bound to you."

 

I just held her gaze. It seemed as through she was singing right to me. Every word she sang, every note, they struck something deep inside of me.

 

"So much, so young, I've faced on my own. Walls I built up, became my home. I'm strong and now I'm sure, there's a fire in us. Sweet love, so pure" 

 

The notes seemed to carry right into my heart as I listened and watched her pour her heart out to me through the music. 

 

"I catch my breath, with just one beating heart, and I brace myself, please don't tear this apart. I've found a man I can trust, and boy I believe in us. I am terrified, to love for the first time. Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? I've finally found my way. I am bound to you. I am bound to...."

 

I noticed the tears building in her eyes as she sang. The agony and fear running through her strong voice with every word.

 

"Suddenly the moments here, I embrace my fears, all that I have been carrying all these years. Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall, fall I can trust, and boy I believe in us. I am terrified, to love for the first time. Can you see that I'm bound in chains? I've finally found my way? I bound to you. I am, ohh I am, I bound to you...."

 

As she finished singing, I felt a wet tear work it's way down my cheek. How had this beautiful woman, this tiny, brilliant person, grabbed ahold of my heart so tightly? I Begin to question everything. Am I doing the right thing by keeping my feelings secret from her? Does she already know? How can I possibly stay away from her after that?

 

"Wow Ollie. I had no idea she could do that. She's amazing" Laurel's voice floated from beside me.

 

"Excuse me Laurel" I say as I walk away, because suddenly I need air. I feel like I am suffocating as everything that I have worked so hard to keep hidden, came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. All because of this blond woman who came into my life Like a tiny little hurricane, and shook my world up. 

 

I escaped to the balcony outside. I had to get away from everyone and everything, I needed to breath again. Felicity had single-handedly knocked the wind right out of my chest. 

 

As I am standing outside leaning over the rails, and I can feel her approach me. I did not have to turn around to know it was her. All she has to do is be in my vicinity, and I know she's there. It's like an electric current between us, that I can no longer deny. 

 

She comes and stands beside me silently. The quiet stretches out over what feels like hours, but could only have been minutes. Then she turns to face me, and that's it. There is nothing more I can do. I realize at this point that I cannot keep this to myself any longer. 

 

"I'm sorry that I never told you I could do that. It's something that my father and I used to share together before he left. I continued singing after he was gone, but never in front of people. Singing is my personal escape. It's my way of releasing everything inside of me, and saying everything I need to say, without actually saying it. Does that make sense?" she explains to me.

 

"You don't have to explain, or apologize for anything to me. That was incredible. Roy was right, you do have a superpower. How does something so big and powerful come out of someone so tiny I wonder." I chuckle lightly at the thought. 

 

"Felicity, you truly are remarkable" As I tell her this, I turned to face her and brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear. I can see her eyes close momentarily, as she takes in, and relishes my touch. Almost as if she is cataloging it, filing it away, so that she may go back to it another day. My left hand then cups her cheek, and she leans into it softly, still with her eyes closed. 

 

"Felicity, look at me please." I plead with her. She opens those beautiful blue eyes, that are unhindered by her glasses tonight. I can read every emotion in the depths of them. She has dropped her walls, and has completely opened herself up to me in this moment. I feel so honored to be the one that she does this with. I cannot stop myself from what I am about to do. As I lean in close, my face inches from hers, I softly whisper "it wasn't all an act Felicity. What I said that night, that was real." I see the tirade of emotions flash across her features.

 

Then I lean in and gently capture her pink lips in mine. The kiss began soft, just a brush of our lips, barely there, like a whisper of a secret we are sharing only between us. I pull away slightly looking for any sign to continue. She wraps her arms around my neck, and pulls my head to hers. The kiss went from being a whisper, to shouting it from the rooftops. I gently run my tongue along her lips, and she moans, opening her mouth to mine. My tongue clashes with hers, as we pour every ounze of emotion we feel into it. I can feel everything she just sang her heart out. Love, pain, despair, hope, fear. It's all there, in her kiss, and I know that I share the same emotions, and I try to pour it all into this moment. This single kiss. Finally we pull away, when breathing became impossible. 

 

Felicity, in all of her awkward glory, looks up at me and starts saying, "Wow, that was even better than I had imagined. Not that I have imagined it a lot. But if I had imagined it that would definitely be better than anything I could imagine. I mean, I knew that kissing you would absolutely be amazing, but wow! I have never been......" 

 

"Felicity?" I cut her ramble off with a smirk on my lips. She really is adorable when she's nervous.

 

"Hmm" she replies.

 

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, but shhh" as I lean in and capture her lips once again. 

 

That was the night I heard the voice of an angel. 

 

That was the night I kissed the lips of the woman who saved me time and time again.

 

That was the night she saved me from my worst enemy...myself.

 

That was the night our love story truly began, because she convinced me that I can be happy. All by the lyrics and notes of her angelic voice.

 

As I lay here, alone in my bed thinking of her, and how much I miss everything about her, her smile, her laugh, her rambles, her scent, her voice, all of it. 

 

I know in my heart that she is in my vicinity, because, I can feel her presence with me. My eyes close, I can see her reaching for my hand. Suddenly I'm no longer an 86 year old man alone in my bed anymore. I'm 30 again, and my beautiful angel is once again holding my hand, guiding me into the light.

Forever with her.


	3. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The change" by Garth Brooks

The Change

One week. It's hard to believe that exactly one week ago, Slade and his army tore through my city. Seven days ago, I had to make an impossible decision. The decision to put the woman I love right into the hands of my enemy. Seeing her with his blade pushing into her beautiful neck was almost my undoing. It only reaffirms my belief that I cannot tell her how I feel. It would only put her in more danger, so I sit here and watch her longingly. And I wonder what it would be like for she and I, if our lives were different.

Felicity, myself, and Diggle have decided to come to Queen Consalidated today to sift through the rubble, and assess the damage of my old company. I know that it no longer belongs to me, but I can't help but feel connected to it. I will fight with everything in me to restore it to its former glory.

As we walk into the lobby, everything around us is practically destroyed. There is broken glass on the floors, turned over desk and chairs, and broken computers lying on the floor.

"Oh this hurts me to my soul. I'm so sorry." Felicity seemingly is speaking to the wreckage of the computers.

I watch her as her fingers gingerly run over the screen of the monitor. I can see the sadness in her eyes, but not only for the computers, for myself as well. I know that she is sad for me, and that breaks my heart.

I noticed her stand up from her squatting position, and walk towards a corner of the room. It doesn't take me long to realize what she is heading towards. Like a beacon in the night, and grand piano stands unfazed and untouched by the rubble. This beautiful piano that has never been played in this building, was only there because my mother insisted it be.

"It will bring a calmness and homey feel to the lobby Robert." Moira told her husband so many years ago. Even over the years, with no one playing it, she would not let anyone remove it from the lobby.

With my eyes trained on Felicity, I noticed her approach the piano. It really was beautiful in all it's glory. It was a deep cherrywood with intricate carving in the frame. It had beautiful ivory keys running across it. I then noticed Felicity sit on the long wooden bench in front of the beautiful piano. She quietly ran her fingers across the keys making it emit a beautiful sound. It was almost as though she was testing the keys. I could not help but to think that it would make sense that the first time someone would play music on this piano, it would be Felicity.

Then all of a sudden the notes began to mesh together. The beautiful music beginning to make it's way to my ears, and send away all of the stress that I was feeling. I looked to the right and saw Diggle standing beside me. He was frozen in place watching Felicity, just as I was. Then the voice of an angel started to pour from her mouth.

"One hand reaches out, and pulls a lost soul from harm. While a thousand more go unspoken for, and they say what could have you done, by saving just this one. It's like whispering a prayer, in the fury of a storm."

as I listen to the lyrics that she is singing, it hits me so close to home. Every word she sings, every note that she emits from those beautiful lips, is like a testament to what we are going through.

"and I hear them saying, you'll never change things, and no matter what you do, it's still the same thing. But it's not the world that I am changing, I do this so, this world will know, that it will not change me."

At this point, I did not even realize that I hit my knees. Even through everything that we had gone through, Felicity was still telling me, through the words of the song that what we are doing makes a difference. It doesn't matter whether that difference is to one person or a thousand.

"This heart still believes, that love and mercy still exist. While all the hatreds rage, and so many say, that love is all but pointless, in madness such as this. It's like trying to stop a fire, with the moisture from a kiss."

As I glanced over to the soldiers standing beside me, I can see tears steadily streaming down his cheeks. He does not even attempt to hide them, nor wipe them away. I sit on my knees on this floor staring at her in complete awe. I had no idea that she had such a beautiful voice, and the lyrics that she sings hits us all so close to our hearts. I have no doubt, that she is singing these words for myself and Diggle, and probably to convince herself as well that what we are doing is making a difference.

"And I hear them saying, you'll never change things, and no matter what you do, it's still the same thing, but it's not the world that I am changing. I do this so, this world will know, that it will not change me."

The tears are now freely streaming down her delicate cheekbones. The emotions of the song are pouring straight from her soul. The light from outside is peeking through the glass walls now and streaming down on her, almost as though it were God's spotlight. Her golden hair seems to shimmer in the soft glow. The light flowing from her does not go unnoticed by me.

"As long as one heart still holds on, then hope is never really gone. And I hear them saying, you'll never change things, and no matter what you do, it's still the same thing, but it's not the world that I am changing. I do this so, this world we know, never changes me. What I do is so, this world will know, that it will not change me."

As she plays the final keys of the song, I gravitate to her side. Sitting on the bench beside her, I place my left arm around her shoulders and pull her flush into my chest. I can feel her little fist grab ahold of my tshirt, as if she's hanging on for dear life, while sobs begin to rack her delicate frame.

I can vaguely register the sound of a door opening and closing as Diggle steps out of the skyscraper building. I have no doubt it was both to give us time alone, as well as to find comfort of his own in Lyla's arms.

As I sit here, holding this remarkable woman in the security of my arms, I hope that one day I will be deserving of all of the love and trust she instills in me.

Eventually her shaking begins to lesson. Her sobs have now quieted down to a few muffles. She pulls away from me and immediately I can feel the loss of her in my arms. When she looks up at me with her sad, beautiful, blue eyes I can see straight into her soul. In that one moment, I met my mask slip and let her see all that is inside of my heart. I want so badly to tell her, to let her know that it wasn't a lie. I'm not ready yet. Truthfully I'm not sure that she is either.

"You're crying too" she softly whispers, as she reaches up to wipe the tear tracks off of my cheek.

"Isn't that customary the first time you hear the voice of an angel?" I quietly respond.

At first she seems shocked by my words, then realization flashes across her deep orbs. I know in that moment that she knows. Everything I want to say to her, has been silently spoken. She and I both sit in the quiet looking at one another, for what seemed like hours. Her hand still on my face, and my arm still around her shoulders. I then take my right hand and gently lift her chin. I know I am only torturing myself, but I have to know. I softly whisper a kiss across her lips. My lips linger on hers for a few seconds as I try to put all of the words I cannot speak yet, into this feather of a kiss.

When I pull back from her slowly, this amazing woman looks right into my eyes and whispers to me.

"I know."


	4. Baby got back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a challenge prompt from BoxingArrow52. She wanted me to do one with Oliver catching Felicity singing "Baby got back". This ones for you!!!

Baby Got Back

As Oliver rounded the corner to enter the new lair, he could hear the music blaring. Laughing sounds were echoing off of the walls.

He knew that both Felicity and Roy were in here, working on getting things set up again. As bleak as things have been, it was a wonderful sound to hear the joyous sound the two were emitting.

He stopped, hiding behind a pillar to watch the scene unfold. Diggle ran into his back when he stopped.

"What are you...."

"Shh" Oliver turned to his friend with a finger over his lips, quieting him. Both men peeked out from behind the pillar, and a smile spread on both of there stern faces.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny! When a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung!"

Felicity Is singing at the top of her lungs in her loud voice.

"Felicity, I am not doing this! This is not funny!" Roy shouts at her over the music.

She just grabs his hand and says, "Come on Roy! Live a little! Stop being all broody. We have enough of that with Oliver!"

Oliver then let's out a sigh. Is that how she saw him? He knows he can be serious most of the time, but he remembers a time when he used to have fun. He silently makes a vow to not be so "broody" as Felicity calls it. Diggle just places a hand on his shoulder and chuckles.

"The girl has a point Mr. Queen" Diggle quips.

Felicity now has Roy's hand and makes him spin her around while she dances in time with the beat. Roy, finally relents, a smile cracking his face. He begins to dance with her.

"oh baby I wanna get wit ya and take your picture, my homeboys tried to warn me, but that butt you got makes me so horney"

They dance together, as Felicity bounces around enthusiastically to the beat. Roy places his hands on her hips and moves his with her.

Oliver feels a surge of jealousy forming in the pit of his stomach at the scene. He knows he has no reason to be jealous, she isn't his. Not in that sense, but he can't help the possessive feeling.

"I see her dancing, to hell with romancing, she's sweat, wet, got it goin like a turbo vet!" Roy chimes in, and spins her around.

"I'm tired of magazines sayin flat butts are the thing....."

"Damn Barbie! Who knew you could gyrate?!?!"

Felicity laughs at this. "There's a lot of things you boys don't know about me!"

At this point, Oliver had seen enough. He comes out from his hiding place. He expected Felicity to stop everything with some embarrassed ramble when she saw him, but she never fails to surprise him.

"Oliver!!!" She runs to him, grabbing his hand.

"Dance with me!" She exclaims.

"Felicity....."

"Oh come on! Don't be such a prude!"

He raises his brow at this comment, and remembers his earlier promise he made to himself. Oliver then grins widely, and begins singing along.

"I like em round! And big! And when I'm throwin a gig, I just can't help myself, I'm acting like an animal, now here's my scandal."

The smile that lights up Felicity's face when he starts to sing is priceless. It lights up the whole room. He takes her hand and spins her, then pulls her flush to his chest.

Neither say anything as they just stare at each other. After a few moments, Oliver leans into Felicity.

"There's a lot you don't know about me either Ms. Smoak." He seductively whispers in her ear.

He hears her gasp, and let's out a chuckle, that quickly turns into full out laughter. He can't remember the last time he had this much fun, or felt this carefree.

He begins to dance with her again. Their body's flush together, her back into his chest. He places his hands on her hips, and Felicity looks over her shoulder at him with this mischievous gleam in her eye. He raises a brow questioningly in her direction.

Then he feels it. He almost falls from the sheer shock of what she is doing right now. Oliver doesn't know if he wants to push her off of him, or drag her into a seperate room. She is vibrating. Her. Butt. Is. Vibrating. Holy mother of......man he is in deep trouble. Where did she even learn to do this?

They both look around them at this point and realize that everyone else has left. Oliver mutters a silent curse. What is he supposed to do now? With no one there to control what he's about to do to her, she quickly pulls away.

He doesn't know whether to be relieved, or really angry about that. The little minx knew what she was doing to him!

"It's time you learn to enjoy life a little more Mr. Queen." She practically purrs as she walks away, shaking her hips.

"You are going to be the death of me." Oliver mumbles under his breath.

How was he supposed to keep his hands to himself when she is doing things like this?

He strides across the room to meet her, with the intentions of giving her the whole "we can't do this speech", but instead when she turns to face him, and looks at him with her expressive blue eyes, he can't help what he does next.

Oliver grabs her face in both his hands and kisses her like his life depends on it. His mouth slanting over hers , his tongue pushing it's way into her mouth to battle with hers. She tastes of mint and strawberries, he remembers thinking to himself.

When she lets out a soft moan into his mouth, he loses it. He puts his hands under her thighs and lifts her off of the floor effortlessly. Her long legs wrap around his waist as he pushes her into the wall.

Diggle and Roy find them the next morning, tangled up around each other on the training matts barely covered in a blanket.

"It's about damn time" they say in unison as they both turn and walk out of the lair, leaving the new couple laying there.

"well, I guess this means Sara wins the bet." Felicity sleepily says against her position on Oliver's chest.

"What bet?" He asks.

"Geez Oliver, you need to be more aware of your surroundings!" She says, throwing his own words back at him.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you what awareness is!" He playfully says rolling over her, kissing that spot on her neck.

The only sounds to be heard the rest of that day were laughter and pure happiness.


	5. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Invisible" by Hunter Hayes

Invisible

"Crowded hallways are the loneliest places, for outcasts and rebels, or anyone who just dares to be different."

Oliver can hear the soft melodies drifting up to his ears like a whisper in the wind. He makes his way around the corner, to enter the lair. When he turns the corner, he stops, frozen in place.

"And you've been trying for so long to find out where your place is, but in their narrow minds, there's no room for anyone who dares to do something different."

The sheer beauty of what he is witnessing just about knocks the wind right out of him.

There she is, Felicity Smoak, his beautiful, bubbly, happy IT girl. She is sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, with her legs crossed. In her lap sits a guitar, that she is quietly strumming, as the lyrics seep from her heart and tumble from her pink lips.

"ohhh but listen for a minute. Trust the one, who's been where you are, wishing all it was was sticks and stones. Those words cut deep, but they don't mean you're all alone. You're not invisible, hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now. Someday you'll look back on all these days, and all this pain is gonna be invisible."

Oliver makes his way quietly, but making enough noise to not startle her, over to sit next to her. He leans against the wall, and pulls his knees to his chest.

He let's the words of her song engulf him. Is this what she felt like growing up? It makes him sick to think that he had once been one of those guys. The kind of guy who would have ignored her. Who wouldn't have been able to see how truly amazing she really is.

"So your confidence is quiet, to them quiet looks like weakness, but you don't have to fight it, cause you're strong enough to win without the war. Every heart has a rhythm, let yours beat out so loudly that everyone can hear it. Yeah I promise you don't need to hide it anymore. Oh and never be afraid of doing something different, dare to be something more."

He understands her more now. Why she questions herself constantly with her place on the team. Her place with him. It all makes perfect sense now. How could he be so blind as to not see this before?

"Trust the one, who's been where you are, wishing all it was, was sticks and stones, cause yeah the words cut deep, but they don't mean your all alone, you're not invisible. Hear me out, there's so much more to this life than what you're feeling now. And someday you'll look back on all these days, and all this pain is gonna be invisible."

He gently reaches over and wipes a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. He needs her to know, to understand that she's not invisible to him. She's so much more. She's the bright light in his life. His anchor. She is the one person in his life that keeps him grounded. She makes him strive to be something more, to dare to be something more.

"These labels that they give you, just cause they don't understand, if you'll look past this moment, you'll see you've got a friend, waving a flag, for who you are, and all you're gonna do, yeah so here's to you, and here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible."

He can see in this moment, that she isn't just singing for her past. She isn't just singing for her pain. She's singing for him. Letting him know that he's not alone in this fight. He's not invisible. She sees him. She sees all of him, straight to the core of who he is. She's letting him know that no matter what, she is in this fight with him.

"yeah, here me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now, yeah someday you'll look back on all these days, and all this pain is gonna be, invisible."

She softly puts her guitar down on the cold concrete floor beside her.

"I didn't know anyone else was coming here tonight. I just wanted to play, and I can't at my place, because the neighbors complain about the noise. Thin walls." She softly chuckles.

"I don't know why anyone would complain about that Felicity. You are amazing. Why haven't I heard you sing or play before?"

"I generally don't like singing in front of anyone. It's not a confidence thing, it's just that...."

"What?" He quietly urges her to go on.

"Well singing is my outlet. Kind of like how some people write in a journal, I sing. It's my emotional release. I usually keep it to myself, because it's like my own little secret."

"I can understand that completely." He says, entwining their hands together.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"You are not alone. You need to know that. And you are not invisible. Not to me, never to me." She trails off.

"I know. Felicity, I can't put into words what it means to me, to have you by my side. Here with me, knowing you will always have my back, no matter how much I screw up. You need to know that putting you in that position with Slade, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are the most important person in my life. You need to understand that. You, Felicity Smoak, are not alone. And you are not invisible. I see you. All of you."

A soft smile plays across her features as she looks up at him, under her red framed glasses. If your eyes really are the window to your soul, then in that moment, he can see straight through her. All of the love, strength, compassion, and conviction that she carries with her every day. He loves this woman. He doesn't know how to tell her. He has screwed up so many chances to do just that. He can see his happiness shining brightly through her eyes. Deciding that it's now or never, he musters up all of the courage he can.

"I meant it Felicity, every word. What I said to you in the mansion that night. You have to know that."

He expected to see surprise in her expression, but what he received was not at all what he expected. She looked over at him, slightly shifting her body to face him.

"I know."

"What?"

"You never could lie to me Oliver."

"But when you asked me on the island....."

"I was hoping you would get your head out of your ass and admit it." She said chuckling.

"You really are remarkable, do you know that?"

"Thank you for remarking on it."

That drew a smile to his face. He turned his body to face her. Taking her face in his hands, he leaned in and whispered to her.

"I really want to kiss you right now Felicity."

"I'm pretty sure I would be okay with that." She responded, a small smile gracing her full pink lips.

"Pretty sure?" He asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

And he did. It was the best first kiss either one of them had ever had. And the first of many to come.


	6. Warrior by Demi Lovato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!!! As always, reviews are loved!!

Warrior

"Who the hell does he think he is? He thinks he can just walk out of my life when I am a child and then waltz back in like he never left?" Felicity yells out as she comes around the corner and into the new Arrow cave. As she slams the door behind her, she looks up to See a very confused Oliver, Diggle, and Roy looking at her.

"Felicity? Is everything okay?" Oliver asks her as he approaches the visibly angry blonde.

"Everything is just dandy! Did I mentioned that my father decided to show up today? Oh yes he did! He decided to just waltz right up to my front door, as though he never left! I mean seriously! What the hell?!" She huffs out in anger.

The boys could sense the tension and anger radiating off of her. They looked at each other and had a silent conversation, knowing that they would need more information.

"Sit down girl, talk to us. What's going on?" Diggle asked her gently, while guiding her to her chair behind her beloved computers.

As she sits in her chair, her anger seems to dissipate into something different entirely. She lets out a soft side of exasperation.

"Well, as I have already said my father showed up this morning! He just stood there at my front door expecting me to let him into my house! Can you believe the audacity? I didn't recognize him at first, I mean he did walk out on my mom and I when I was 4. But when he looked me in the eye and called me Flick, it was instant recognition. He is after all, the only person who ever called me that."

"The nickname suits you Barbie" Roy quips.

All eyes then turn to Roy, glaring daggers at him.

"What? It does!"

"It suits her better than Barbie" Oliver replied.

"Anyways. And he just asked me if we could talk. I mean really? All these years, he shows up on my doorstep and just wants to talk? What am I supposed to say to that question?" Felicity continues on her rant.

The anger in all three men's eyes was quickly becoming evident, at her distress. None of them like to see their bubbly blonde this upset, Oliver especially.

Oliver couldn't help but to think to himself, that she had been through enough lately. It was only three months ago when she was held at sword point by Slade. Just thinking about it, made his fist clench in anger.

"What did you do?" Oliver asked her in a low growl, closely resembling his Arrow persona.

"What do you think I did? I slammed the door in his face! I have nothing to say to him! After leaving me alone as a child, with that wretched woman who claims to be my mother! Do you have any idea what it was like? Living with someone who blamed you every single day for her husband leaving her?" She stated.

"I can't imagine that Felicity. You know it wasn't your fault right?" Diggle asks her as he puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I do! Why would it be a four-year-old's fault? It doesn't change the fact that my mother made my life a living hell." She responds, sounding defeated.

"Look, if you boys don't mind I think I need some time alone." Felicity said, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Of course girl, we understand. I need to get home to Lyla anyway. You need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me, please. And if you want me to hunt him down and kick his ass, I will gladly do that." Digg said, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Thanks Digg, but that won't be necessary. If anyone is going to kick his ass, it will be me!" He said with a smile on her face.

Felicity felt bad about asking the boys to leave the arrow cave, but she could not go back to her apartment right now. What if he shows up again?

"I have to go as well, I start my new job tonight. I guess being a bartender is better than nothing. The same goes for me, if you need anything, please call me." Roy said.

With that, Roy and Dig both left. Oliver just stood there looking at her, and finally resigned himself to go and find something to do. A gentle touch on her shoulder and a soft smile on his lips he reassured her quietly.

"Felicitly, you know I am here for you right? Do you want me to go have a talk with him?" Oliver asked her, looking over at his Arrow suit. He was letting her know, in his own way, that he will go and threaten him to stay away from her. Which, if he was being completely honest with himself, is what he wanted to do anyway. He knew he had to respect her wishes though.

Felicity softly chuckled at Olivers suggestion.

"I hardly think he is a hardened criminal, deserving of the Arrow's attention. Although, you never know, he has been gone for a long time. But either way, I am fine Oliver. I promise, I will let you know if he needs an arrow through any of his limbs." She responds with a smile.

"Okay, I need to go and meet with Laurel tonight about figuring out how we can get QC back anyway. Let me know if you need anything at all, please. I care about you Felicity, I don't like seeing you upset." He confesses to her.

He noticed the tension come back and her shoulders at the mention of Laurel's name. Knowing that she is worried about he and Laurel resuming their past relationship, he reassures her.

"Hey" he says to her, in that quiet tone only meant for her ears. Inching over, Oliver gently puts his index finger under her chin and lifts her eyes to meet his.

"Nothing is going to happen with Laurel and I again. You need to know that. Know you are worried, but you have nothing to be worried about."

Her eyes open wide in shock. She couldn't believe that she had been that obvious.

"It isn't what you think Oliver. I just hate seeing you drown yourself in your past. I think it's time for you to start looking towards the future. Letting things go with your past, is the first step. Believe me I know better than anyone." she whispers the last sentence.

"I know. I have come to realize this in the last year. I am hoping with your help, that I can start looking more towards the future."

If only she knew how much he wanted her to be his future. He resigns himself to thinking, that maybe one day he will get enough courage to let her know exactly how much he wants her in his life. How much he needs her in his future.

"I'm glad to hear that. And you know I will always be here. I'm not going anywhere Oliver."

With that being said, he gently squeezes her shoulder and turns to leave for his meeting with Laurel, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

2 hours later, Oliver finds himself heading back into the cave. He figured a good workout would help him to relieve some of the stress of trying to get his company back, and worrying about his girl. What he hears, however, surprises him. He stops suddenly, listening intently. Her haunting, beautiful voice echoes in the room. It seems to resonate, and bounce off of the walls. As he listens to the gentle stringing of the guitar, and her sweet voice filling his ears, he can't help but to think again at how amazing this woman is.

"This is a story that I have never told, I got to get this off my chest to let it go. I need to take back the light inside you stole. You're a criminal, and you steal like your pro."

The words she sings hits him so hard in his chest, that it knocks him breathless.

"All the pain, and the truth, I wear like a battle wound. So ashamed, so confused, I was broken and bruised."

Oliver then realized, that a tear was streaming down his cheek. He honestly didn't care at this point. All he could think about was how true her words were ringing in his ears.

"Now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin, I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been, and my armor, is made of steel you can't get in. I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me again."

He couldn't believe at this point that she had been through so much in her life, and yet she still shines with this light that radiates off of her every single day. Her inner strength astounded him.

"Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire. You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar. I've got shame, I've got scars, that I will never show. I'm a survivor, in more ways than you know."

The tears were freely flowing down his cheeks now. This beautiful woman, that he'd once thought so fragile, in reality was stronger than all of them. He was trying to keep her at a distance from himself. He was trying to protect her, now he is realizing, that she doesn't need his protection.

"Cause now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin, I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been, and my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in. I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me......"

He had no idea about her secret talent. Silently wondering to himself why she never told him. He realized, that there was so much more to this woman that he had yet to discover.

"There's a part of me I can't get back. A little girl grew up too fast. All it took was once, I'll never be the same. Now I'm taking back my light today, nothing left that you can say. Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway."

The more she sang, the stronger her voice got. She was pouring every ounce of her emotions into these beautiful lyrics. All of her pain, her suffering, everything that she had been through. Every bit of it was pouring through her incredible voice.

"Now I'm a warrior, I got thicker skin. I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been, and my armor, is made of steel you can't get in. I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me again."

His legs took him around the corner of their own violation. He was gravitating towards her.

"Oh no, you can never hurt me again."

Suddenly he was right in front of her. He stooped down to be eye level with her, as she sat in her chair. Both of them looked at each other and saw the tears streaming down the other's face.

Oliver gently reached over and removed her glasses. He set them down on the desk behind her. Then he took the guitar from her hands, and set it down beside her as well.

Her eyes were downcast, staring at her hands that were twisting at the hem of her shirt.

"Felicity look at me." He pleaded.

When she continued to look down at her lap, he cradled her face in both of his hands. Gently coaxing her to lift her eyes and look at him.

When her eyes finally met his, in that moment, he knew what he had to do. He could no longer resist her. He could no longer push her away. The urge to hold her in his arms is stronger than any he had ever felt before.

"You are a warrior. You are stronger than all of us. You are the best of us. Felicity you see the good in everyone, you saw it in me. When I could not could not even see it in myself. The light that radiates off of you is blinding. I am scared every single day, that I will be the one to extinguish it. Now, when I look at you, I realize that there is nothing, not a single force on this planet, that could ever extinguish your light."

"I don't feel very strong right now Oliver. I want to be, I really do, but I just don't know how." She whispers to him.

"Then let me be strong for you. Lean on me, let me help you Felicity." He tells her with conviction.

"I don't know how to do that! I have relied on myself for so long, that I don't know how to lean on anyone!" She says with her voice rising dangerously to her "loud voice".

"You have shown me how to do that, now let me show you. We can face him together. You will never have closure until you do."

"Why? Why now Oliver?"

He knew that she was not only asking about the timing of her father coming back into her life, but also asking about why he is suddenly opening up to her.

"Because men are idiots. I have been no exception to this rule. I was trying to protect you. From myself. Everyone I have ever loved has been hurt by me. I don't know how to do this. Maybe we can figure it out together?"

"You love me?"

"Of course I do. You are everything to me, and I could not live with myself if I ever hurt you."

Felicity still was not convinced. She was thinking to herself, Of course he loves me, like a little sister. She yearned for him to love her in a different way. An all consuming way. The kind that they write stories about.

"Is that what you think? Felicity, the kind of love I feel for you has nothing to do with anything brotherly."

Cheeks reddened at this, when she realized she spoke her thoughts out loud. Then it dawned on her exactly what he was saying, but she needed to hear him say the words.

"What are you saying Oliver?"

"I am saying that somewhere between energy drinks, and now, that I have fallen completely, and hopelessly in love with you. The kind of love that they write stories about."

She gasped. For the first time in her life, she was speechless. This made Oliver grin.

"I never thought I would see the day Felicity Smoak was speechless." He jokingly said to her.

"I love you too. I think I always have." She said to him.

"Then we can figure this out together. Are you okay with that?"

That said, Felicity smiled the most brilliant smile he had ever seen.

"Yes, I think I'm okay with that."

Oliver then gently wipe the remaining tears off of her cheeks with his thumbs. He closed the distance between their faces, and tenitavly brushed his lips to hers. He couldn't help but think, of her storybook reference. In that moment it was as though fireworks lit up for both of them. He had never felt anything like this in his life. This tiny little blonde hurricane had him completely wrapped around her finger.

As his tongue traced the lines of her lips, silently asking for entrance, he didn't know it was possible, but he fell even more in love with her. Her mouth opened to his, their tongues began the age-old dance with each other. The kiss then proceeded from exploratory, and gentle, to battling for dominance. Passion rising between them. She let out a soft moan into his mouth, resulting in a low growl from him. His hands left her face and wrapped around her tiny waist, as she was still sitting. With no effort, he lifted her from the chair, standing, with her wrapping her long legs around his waist. He stood, carrying her, all the while, their lips never parting. Setting her down on her desktop, they were now at a closer level to each other. He reached behind her head and pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair. Releasing her golden locks over her shoulders. He could now run his fingers through her hair, like he had always dreamed of doing.

When air was needed between the two, he pulled away from her, but only by inches. Their foreheads rested together. Both were out of breath, and she could see the darkening in his pupils. Smiling at each other, Felicity finally broke the silence.

"I really don't want to be alone tonight. Will you come home with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He said breathlessly.

"Tomorrow we can deal with my father, for now, let's go home"

As she took his hand in hers, she couldn't help but to think, that this was the beginning of a new chapter for their story. Oliver was thinking the exact same thing. Tomorrow they would deal with the world and all its issues, but for tonight, he is going to show her how much he really loves her. Repeatedly if he had any say in it.


	7. Play it Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play it Again by Luke Bryan

It was a rare day for team Arrow. Spending the day together as friends, much less at a carnival, was unheard of.

It was family day for the employees of QC. Felicity had organized the entire thing. She explained to me that it was good for company moral. The employees needed to see that I was making an effort towards them and the city. Not as "Arrow", but as Oliver Queen.

It had been an uphill battle to get the company back, but with it finally in the hands of it's rightful owner, all was finally looking up.

Thea had returned, and she and Roy were slowly working through things. Lyla and Digg were enjoying their newfound family status with the new baby boy here. Laurel Had come to understand that Felicity held an important part on team Arrow and in my life, and they formed a fairly strong friendship after being held by Slade. The four women, Thea, Felicity, Lyla, and Laurel, all held a strong bond together, wrapped around a common secret, much to the all of our chargrin, as they used said bond against us often. Even Laurel and I settled into a strong friendship. We had talked, and understood that while we would always love one another, it could never be that way between us again.

Almost a year after things had turned upside down in Starling city, due to Slade Wilson and his Mirikuru army, things were finally looking up. Felicity and I never spoke again of the words spoken that day at the mansion. I knew that she assumed I didn't mean them. For the time being, I had to let her believe that, because I just wasn't ready then. Looking at her now, standing in the sunlight in a floral print sundress, with cotton candy in her hands and laughter on her lips, I had an epiphany. Today was the day. One way or another, I was going to tell her, show her, how important she is to me. My mind was made up.

"Man you've got it bad" Diggle leaned over and half whispered to me.

"Yeah, because you don't?" I replied with a smile.

"That wasn't a denial."

"Nope"

"It's about damn time" Diggle states.

"What's about time?" Lyla asks, coming up behind the us, stealing a sip from Digg's drink.

"Oliver here has finally admitted he's got it bad for a certain blonde IT specialist" Digg easily replied, earning an eye roll from me.

"Hmm, John's right, it's about time! So what are you gonna do about it?" Lyla asks me.

"I'm not sure yet, but it has to be special. She needs to know how important she is."

"Seriously? Oliver, I think at this point, she would settle for a decloration of love on isle 6 of the grocery store! Geez it has taken you forever!" Lyla quipped.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on Lyla, it'll happen." I reply with a smile.

Just then, we look up, as we feel the wetness hit our faces. It's raining! Not a dark clouded, thunderstorm, but a light, drizzle, just enough to cool things down, a summer rain. As people start to scramble for shelter, I see Felicity grab Roy's right arm and start jumping up and down excitedly.

"Listen!" She yells out above the noise of the rain.

"Felicity, what are you....." Roy begins to ask, when it begins to play louder on the loud speakers.

"I love this song!" She squeals out, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

I can't help but think that it is single-handedly the cutest and sexiest thing I have ever seen. Here she is, her head a wet mass of curls on her head, with her dress, clinging to her amazing curves, with this child-like look of wonder on her face.

Then she takes Roy by the hand and begins to dance with him, singing at the top of her lungs.

"She was sittin all alone over on the tailgate, tan legs swinging by a Georgia plate. I was looking for her boyfriend, thinking no way she ain't got one."

Next thing I know, she rushes over to me like a hurricane, grabbing my hand, dragging me to dance in the rain with her, as Thea begins dancing with Roy, laughing at the top of her lungs.

"Soon as I sat down, I was fallin in love, tryin to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup, talkin over the speakers in the back of that truck, she jumped up and cut me off."

Then she and Thea turned towards each other and started singing to each other, as Roy and I just stood there shrugging our shoulders. It isn't like we had much choice here. Not that either of us would deny either woman this moment of pure joy they were having.

"She was like, Oh my God, this is my song! I been listening to the radio all night long, sittin round waitin for it to come on, and here it is."

I take her hand and guide her into a spin and pull her back flush into my chest, surprising her. She wasn't expecting me to actually participate. This makes me grin inwardly.

"She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance, 'fore I said a word, she was takin my hand, spinnin me around till it faded out, and she gave me a kiss."

Felicity reached up and kissed me on the cheek. From the look in her eyes, it was unexpected for both of us, but not unwelcome. Suddenly, I had my plan. Even though I had never heard this song before, I knew this was the chorus, and the chorus would be repeated. Game on.

"And she said play it again, play it again, play it again. And I said play it again, play it again, play it again."

"I'd have gave that DJ my last dime, if he would have played it just one more time, but a little while later, we were sittin in the drive in my truck. Before I walked her to the door, I was scannin like a fool, AM, FM, XM too, but I stopped real quick when I heard that groove, man you should've seen her light up"

I couldn't help but think of how perfect these words fit this exact moment. How much her face absolutely lit up when she heard this song. How she took my hand and began to dance with me. She had never been more beautiful.

"she was like, Oh my God, this is my song."

I spun her around and pulled her flush to my chest again. Cradling her face in both of my hands. I could see the look of shock register on her face as she saw the flash of emotions that I was sure ran across mine. I was an open book right now, hiding nothing. Letting her know my intentions, as the music continued to play in the background, we searched each other's eyes.

"we been listenin to the radio all night long, I can't believe that it came back on, but here it is. She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance, 'fore I said a word, she was takin my hand, spinnin in the headlights, she gave me a goodnight kiss."

My lips crashed on hers. She tastes like sugar and rain water. It was the most incredible, unbelievable kiss I have ever experienced up to this point in my life. My tongue darted out, searching for hers. When I found what it was looking for, my entire world came crashing down around me. This one, tiny woman, held my entire world in her delicate, beautiful hands. My hands tangled up in her wet curls and pulled her in to deepen the kiss, if it was even possible. When it became impossible to breath, we pulled away gasping for breath, our foreheads touching. Cat-calls, and whistles being heard from the background from our sudo-family.

As the song played the last verse, I put my arms around her waist and easily lifted her off of the ground, spinning her around to the music, determined to finish our dance. I wanted to extend this moment as long as I could.

"The next Friday night, we were sittin round under the stars, you should have seen her smile, when I broke out my guitar. She was like, Oh my God, this is my song, I been listenin to the radio all night long, sittin round waitin for it to come on, and here it is. She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance, 'fore I said a word, she was takin my hand, spinnin in the headlights, she gave me a goodnight kiss."

I set her down, wiped a damp curl from her face and gave her a soft whisper of a kiss.

"It's gonna take an awful lot for you to top this first date Mr. Queen." She tells me with a sly smile.

"Oh, so this is a date?" I ask her.

"If you kiss me in the rain, the way you just did? You bet your ass it is!" She replies.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. This remarkable, amazing woman, always managed to bring out that side of me. The lighter, smiling, laughing side. When I didn't think that she could shock me anymore, she shyly looks down, and says to me,

"You know that I love you right? I mean, I'm not trying to freak you out, but I just need you to know. I need you to understand that this isn't just a fling for me, it's everything. Not saying that it's a fling for you or anything, and I don't expect you to say it back, and if you want to change your mind right now, I would underst....."

"I love you too Felicity. More than I ever thought I could love anyone. You are it for me. I had to be sure I was ready. I had to be sure that the time was right, do you understand?"

"Are you? Ready I mean....."

"I wouldn't do this if I weren't"

With that, I take her in my arms and pour every ounce of emotion I have into kissing her. When I pull back, I take her hand and whisper into her ear, my lips brushing the shell of her ear lightly,

"Let's go home, so I can show you exactly how much I love you"

"Oh" was her only reply, as we leave the park, hand in hand.


	8. Do what you have to do BY Sarah McLachlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates! My family came into town for a visit this week, and with summer here, work has been busy! New horses to train, and more lessons coming in! I should have a new chapter posted for "He will be her light" tonight as well! Enjoy! As always, reviews are appreciated! Thanks so much for the kind words and encouragement!!!

Do what you have to do by Sarah Mclachlan

 

"I see the way you look at him, it's no secret that you are in love with him"

I walk into our new lair, and hear Laurel's voice resonating off of the damp basement walls. I know I shouldn't be, but I couldn't help but stop, just out of their sight and listen to the conversation between the two women.

"You know nothing about me Laurel. For years you have been condemning him. Blaming him for what YOU have become. I am sorry about what happened years ago between the two of you, but he is not the same man! The sad part is that you think you know him! It wasn't until you found out that he is Arrow, that suddenly NOW all is forgiven? I'm sorry but that makes you a hypocrite don't you think?" Felicity is getting very close to her loud voice.

"I know him better than you could ever imagine! You think he could possibly love you? I'm sure he loves you like a sister, but then again, maybe not, considering he just used you as bait to save me eight months ago!" Laurel says with a smugness in her tone.

I was fixing to interrupt when I heard Felicity's voice chime in.

"You are right and wrong Laurel. You are right about the fact that he doesn't love me. Not that way. I have come to realize that a long time ago. But you are wrong about one thing. He didn't use me to save you. He ASKED me to help save the city! Long before the plan was even thought up, he was told that you were taken. It killed him, it was obvious, but his decision was to save the city first. I'm not saying this to hurt you Laurel, because if it were me, I would WANT him to put the city before me. I am simply telling you this, to make you realize that not everything in our world revolves around you."

All at once a flood of emotions overcame me. How could she think, after everything that I couldn't possibly love her? She is everything to me. At the same time I felt a surge of pride for her. She was standing up to Laurel and defending me.

Laurel scoffed.

"Well at least you realize that he will always love me. Ollie and I are meant to be. We always find our way back to each other. Always. Whether you like it or not, I am a permanent fixture here, and on this team. I am permanent in HIS life. My best suggestion to you would be for you to leave. If you truly care about him, then stop letting him constantly worry about keeping you safe and not hurting your feelings. Let him be happy, take the burdon that is YOU off of him!"

"If I didn't know any better Laurel, I would think that you are threatened by me."

It was clear that Felicity was holding back tears. I had heard enough. Words can't describe how angry I am at Laurel right now. When had she turned into this person? I don't even know who she is anymore. I know that I need to talk to Felicity, but I have to speak with Laurel first.

I walk into the room and can feel the tension radiating off of the women.

"Felicity, can you give me a few minutes with Laurel please?" I ask her, looking into her blue eyes asking her to understand. As she quietly nods her head, I can see the resignation in her eyes. She thinks I'm choosing Laurel. When she turns to leave, I gently grab her elbow to make her face me. She turns to me, her face downcast, so I gently lift it, by tucking the crook of my finger under her chin.

"Hey" I softly plead

"You are not going to lose me" I beg her to understand with my eyes.

"I know" she quietly states and walks away.

I then turn to Laurel. I am upset with her, but my anger has cooled by just Felicity's simple touch. This is a conversation that has been long overdue.

"Ollie I'm glad you are here. We need to talk. I have been thinking a lot about things, about us. There are no more secrets between us Ollie. We can have a fresh start, a clean slate."

"Laurel, it's not that simple. I still love you, I always will." I say, and take both of her hands in mine.

"I'm just not in love with you anymore. I honestly don't think I have been for a while now. I was in love with the idea of us, of who we were. The simple truth is that we are no longer those people. We have both grown in different directions. I'm not saying this to hurt you, but I need for you to understand. I see the way you treat her. The way you barely acknowledge her existance, the way you so easily dismiss her. She is important Laurel, to this team and to me. If you can't start to treat her with the respect that she deserves, then maybe you should reconsider being a part of this team. Because that's what it is, it's a team."

"Wow. You are right Ollie. We are different people. You have changed and grown so much, you are not the irresponsible playboy that you once were, and I'm not that naïve little girl anymore. That's why I think that we should spend more time together. Get to know each other again. Then we can take it from there."

"You don't get it! Yes, I think getting to know one another again would be a good idea, but you need to understand that it will be as friends only. There is nothing more between us that way. Yes, I will always love you, but what we had is in the past, and I think it's time that we both stopped looking backwards and began to look forward. You deserve to be happy, and with someone who is hopelessly in love with you. I'm sorry, but that person isn't me anymore."

"You are in love with her."

It isn't a question, but rather a statement. I can see the tears on her cheeks, and it hurts knowing that I am the reason for their existance, but I am still angry at the way she treated Felicity. I am angry at myself for allowing it to go on and not intervening sooner. As much as it kills me to see her hurting because of me, she deserves the truth from me. I owe her that much.

"Yes" I softly tell her, pleading with her to understand and move on with her life.

"Okay then. I love you enough to want you to be happy. I just need time."

"I understand, and thank you" I tell her with a gentle squeeze to her hand as I turn to walk away from my past and to my future. I know now where I have to be.

\-------->\---------->\---------->\---------->\---------->\---------->\---------->

I hadn't changed out of my leathers, but I couldn't stay there any longer, so when I arrive at Felicity's place, I take the fire escape. Before I can knock on her half open window however, I hear the soft melody drifting in from her house. I am mesmerized. Quite literally stunned into stillness, listening. She plays the keyboard? Wow, even her voice is like hearing an angel sing. Then the words begin to drift to my ears, like dandelion leaves on a soft breeze.

"What ravages of spirit conjured this tempouous rage? Created you a monster, broken by the rule of love. And fate has led you through it, you do what you have to do. And fate has led you through it, you do what you have to do."

Her lyrics are tearing my heart out. She sings them with such beauty and anguish in her voice.

"But I have the sense to recognize, that I don't know how to let you go."

Just the thought of her walking away, letting me go, clenches my heart like a vice grip.

I can see her through her window. I'm sure she knows I'm here by now, but unbidden by that, her tears flow freely down her delicate cheekbones.

"Every moment marked, with apparitions of your soul. I'm ever swiftly moving, trying to escape this desire. The yearning to be near you, I do what I have to do. The yearning to be near you, I do what I have to do."

My own tears are now wetting my face, but I don't care. As they drift down and get trapped by the mask I'm wearing, I can't help but see the irony in that. She has seen through every mask I have ever worn. Seen straight through me, right into my soul. Is this what she has been going through? How could I be so blind?

"And I have the sense to recognize, that I don't know how to let you go. I don't know how to let you go."

Her voice runs through me like a thousand daggers, and yet it's sweet agony. How could this amazing, truly remarkable woman, ever love someone like me? Even after all I had done.

"A glowing ember, burning hot, and burning slow. Deep within, I'm shaken by the violence of existing for only you. I know I can't be with you, I do what I have to do. I know I can't be with you, I do what I have to do."

What must she have gone through, seeing me with Sarah? What have I done to her? To her heart? The familiar sensation of guilt weighs heavily on me, like a thick cloud. I don't deserve her, but I have to make a choice. Either love her, or force her to let me go. I am too selfish for the latter option. I simply can't live without her.

"And I have the sense to recognize, but I don't know how to let you go. I don't know how to let you go."

The moonlight glistens off of her tear stained face. She has never looked more beautiful to me. I can hear her take a deep, shaky breath, and I know that she is waiting. She is giving me one more chance to decide. If I step through her window, then there is no turning back. I have kept her at a distance for so long, due to my fear of losing her. In her quiet contemplation, she is letting me know that I will lose her if I don't bring her in. Maybe not from the team, but she will move on. She should. She can find someone who can give her all of the things that I cannot. I simply can't let her go.

Quietly, I step through the open window. She doesn't even turn around to say what she has to say. I think she is finding her own strength by not looking at me.

"She was right. I am in love with you, but I can't continue to hold on to something that was never mine to begin with. I have to let you go Oliver. It hurts too much to love you, when you love another. I know that you can't control that, and I don't blame you. The heart chooses who it will, we cannot control that."

I make my way around to her side, removing my mask, and lowering my hood. No more pretences. I get on my knees, so that I am eye level with her sitting position. Taking both of her hands in mine, I can feel her hesitancy through my hands. Her body is stiff and tense, yet her shoulders slump in defeat. I am amazed that I have done such a good job at pushing her away, that she believes for even a second, that I am not completely in love with her. Putting my hand on her cheek, I gently lift her downcast face to look at me. A myriad of emotions storming through those deep blue orbs is there for me to see. No more hiding. I know that this is it for me. I have to make her see what she means to me, I have to show her that I'm ready to take this leap of faith with her.

"Felicity, you are the most important person in my life."

"You won't lose me completely Oliver, I just have to move on...."

"Please don't give up on me. You are wrong, Felicity. I'm not in love with Laurel. I am I love with someone else."

I can see a fresh wave of tears stream down her face. She looks at me, her eyes asking "why not me? What's wrong with me?" She really doesn't have a clue.

"I meant it. Every. Single. Word. I love you Felicity."

I can hear her gasp. Then her walls jump right back into place.

"I know you do, just not the way I need you too."

"You aren't listening to me Felicity. Let me be more clear. I. AM. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU." I stress every word, pleading with my eyes for her to see.

"Don't!" She suddenly yells out, jumping up from her seat.

"Don't you dare do this to me Oliver Queen! You can't just come In here and say things like that to me and expect them to convince me to stay! Don't you dare use my feelings against me! It's not fair to either one of us!"

"Felicity, listen to me. I have pushed you away, a lot, because I have to keep you safe. I can't paint a target on your back. I care about you too much for that, but I have come to realize that a target is on you either way. That is also my fault, but I can't let you go. I need you too much. I know that makes me a selfish bastard, but I just can't. You are the only thing keeping this broken shell of a man together. I love you, and I will say it to you every chance I get until you believe it."

I can see the hope dawning on her features as she looks at me now. She is finally beginning to realize all that she is to me. My heart is pounding out of my chest right now at the sudden realization that this could be it. This moment could potentially be the beginning or the end of my life as I know it. This tiny blond woman has no idea how she holds my entire world in her hands.

"Oliver, if I do this, then you have to understand, this is it for me. I'm all in. There is no changing your mind or running anymore. My heart can't take it. And you have to tell her. I'm not saying she can't be on the team, I would never suggest that, but she has to know how you feel. It isn't fair to either one of us if you don't. You have to let her go in that aspect of your life."

"I already have Felicity. I am all in. Without you, I'm not me....."

"Oliver, shut up!"

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"I can do that" I reply with a smile on my face.

I quickly close the distance between us and take her face in both of my hands, capturing her lips in mine. It felt like coming home. Her lips tasted sweet like her strawberry lip gloss and salty from her tears. They were as soft as I always imagined the would be. I gently ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking permission. With a groan from deep within her throat, she opened to my assault. I couldn't help the growl that let loose from my chest at her response. My left hand slid behind her head, to let her hair down and tangle in her golden locks and pull her closer, if it were possible. My right slid down to her waist, pulling her flush to me as her hands dug simultaneously in my hair and fallen hood.

Next thing I knew, she was jumping up, wrapping both of her gloriously long legs around my waist, as I easily caught her, placing my hands below her thighs to brace her weight.

"Felicity, if we keep this up much longer, I won't be able to stop. Then I won't be able to take you on a proper date first." I tell her breathlessly, as her mouth assaults the pulse point on my neck.

She pulls always and tilts her head to the side, much like the first time we met, and looks at me inquisitively.

"Oliver Queen, I have been watching you work out shirtless for 2 years now. Tonight you show up at my apartment, in full arrow gear no less, and confess your undying love to me, and you tell me now that you want to take me on a date first? No way! Nu uh mister! Bedroom! Now!"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at this point. This woman had no idea what she had been doing to me all of this time either, with her short skirts and ponytails. Only Felicity could pull the boss card one at a time like this.

"Yes mam", I reply good naturedly, happily complying with her request. Tonight was going to be the beginning of the rest of our lives. God how I love this woman. I am fixing to show her exactly how much.


	9. What makes you beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me......lol! Enjoy!

What makes you beautiful

"Ok boys, I have all of my babies updating. Hands off of the merchandise! And by merchandise, obviously I am referring to my computers, because why would any of you put your hands anywhere near my merchandise, as in my girl parts. Not that my girl parts aren't nice, ugh 3...2...1. Wasn't anyone gonna stop me?" Felicity takes a deep breath after her long-winded babble.

Diggle, Roy, and Oliver all looked at her with amusement.

"Nope Blondie, that was just getting good." Roy says to her.

Felicity looks over and can see the corners of Oliver's mouth turn up slightly, and hear Diggle chuckle from his spot beside Roy.

"So glad to entertain. As I was saying, there should be no reason any of you need to touch my babies for the night. And no going out in the field tonight! We all need a break! This is my night off, and I don't want to have to worry about you boys all night."

"Where are you going?" Oliver asks her with curiosity, and a hint of concern in his eyes.

"I told you last week, my two best friends from back home are here visiting me, and they are taking me out for drinks tonight. We only get to see each other once a year, and I plan to make the most of it." Felicity explains with slight annoyance.

"Well, since we all so clearly need a break, why don't we all go out for a drink or two tonight? I would like to get to know your friends that I have heard so much about. Maybe get to hear some embarrassing childhood stories." Roy states.

"Guys, let Felicity have her night tonight." Diggle tries to interject on her behalf.

"Actually it's not a bad idea. I can't think of a better night than having all of my friends, both old and new in one place, actually enjoying ourselves! And besides, then I won't have to worry about Oliver going out by himself, which he was clearly planning on doing anyway." Felicity says, looking pointedly at Oliver. Oliver actually has the sense to look a little dejected at being caught.

"That's what I'm talking about! And since boss man here is back to being a billionaire, drinks are on him tonight!" Roy says excitedly, bounding up the stairs.

"Looks like I will be driving, I'll call you with the final plans Roy...Oliver you too. Go home, get dressed. We are all due for some down time" says Diggle, looking up to see a wave from Roy, as he makes his way out of the new foundry.

"Ok, it looks like I am outnumbered here. Dig, you wanna pick me up around eight? We can meet you and your friends Felicity, or we can pick you guys up."

"No, we will meet you boys there. We are going to that new club downtown. I think it's called Yesterday's. We will meet you boys there at 9?"

"Sounds good. We will see you then." Diggle tells Felicity as he heads out of the lair.

"Oliver, these people have been her friends for a long time, be nice." Diggle tells Oliver when he goes by to pick him up.

"Of course I'm going to be nice, why wouldn't I be?" Oliver asks curiously.

"Oh man, he doesn't know? This is gonna be good!" Roy says from behind Diggle.

"I don't know what?"

"That her friends names are Anthony and Josh." Roy says with a huge grin on his face.

At this bit of news, Oliver gets a dark look across his face briefly, before his mask quickly sets in.

"And that they are staying with Felicity...at her place...and that Felicity dated Anthony before..." Roy decides to poke the proverbial bear.

Diggle gives him a pointed glare, warning him. He then turns his glare on Oliver warning him.

"There is nothing going on between the two of them, and there hasn't been for a long time, not that it matters to any of us. Felicity is a free woman. She can date whom she chooses." Diggle says, looking towards Oliver. He is clearly letting him know that until he decides to get his head out of his ass and do something about it, he has no right to interfere.

"Now we need to head out of here, before we're late." Dig says, turning to leave without giving Oliver a chance to reply.

"So when do we get to meet the elusive Oliver Queen Flick?" Josh asks her over the loud music of the club, while Anthony orders a round of drinks for them.

"Yeah, I mean, we have heard so much about your new boys, I'm kinda jealous!" Anthony says while turning from the bar with three Yager bomb shots in hand.

"You boys have nothing to be jealous of, there's plenty of love for you all! They should be here shortly though." Felicity tells them.

Anthony holds out a shot for each of them, and they all hold them up together.

"Here's to all of Flick's boys! Hey we should start a club!" Says Anthony.

"Ugh I'm surrounded by good-looking men constantly, and yet still can't seem to find one for myself!" Felicity says.

"Well, then here's to finding Flick a man who is worthy!" Josh says, holding up the shot glass and looking at her fondly.

They all three clink their shot glasses, and swig them down, just as Oliver, Diggle, and Roy approach.

"Couldn't wait for us Blondie?" Roy says as they approach.

"Yager waits for no one! Besides it's tradition! It's Flick's non-birthday, birthday party!" Anthony speaks up with a huge grin on his face.

Oliver looks the two men over. Josh is tall, around 6'2", lean build, brown hair and green eyes. He is dressed in jeans and a long sleeve, button down blue and white pin stripe shirt. Anthony is around 6' and much bigger in stature. He has lean muscles, broad shoulders, dark black hair, brown eyes and a darker complexion. He is wearing blue jeans and a dark red polo shirt on. Oliver's eyes then travel to Felicity. She looks stunning. She is wearing a tightly fitted, dark green dress. The dress is very short, exposing her long, beautiful legs. The fact that she is wearing his color does not escape his attention. The dress has thin straps, and the back is cut low with a cross pattern in it, with the same thin straps. Her heels are higher than normal. Silver strappy and tall, and damn if they don't make her legs go on forever. Her hair is down and in it's natural curly state. She looks amazing.

"A non-birthday, birthday?" Diggle ask curiously.

"Yup! See a long time ago, when these two were dating, Anthony here got the month wrong on Flick's birthday! He planned this big party for her, only to find out that her birthday wasn't until the following month! So began the tradition of the non-birthday, birthday celebration!" Josh explained with a laugh, clapping Anthony on the back.

"I'm Josh by the way, and in case you haven't figured it out, the one that's bad with dates is Anthony."

"Hey! That was a long time ago!" Anthony defends himself, holding out his hand to shake Diggle's hand.

"John Diggle. Most people call me Digg or Diggle. And this is Oliver, and Roy." Digg shakes their hands. Oliver and Roy follow suit.

"Well, now that we all know each other, I think it's time for more shots!" Anthony says to the group. They all nod in unison.

"Drinks are on me tonight." Oliver states, looking over at Felicity.

"You look beautiful tonight. Happy non-birthday Felicity." Oliver leans over, with on hand on her waist and whispers in her ear. He can see the visible blush forming on her face from the rare compliment, by him, on her appearance.

"I'll be right back" Josh says as he walks off.

"So Anthony, how long have you known Felicity?" Oliver asks him, trying not too seem anything but curious.

"I met her when I was 16, and she was 15. Of course, she was a brunette then." He says with a big smile on his face.

"Don't start Anthony!" Felicity scolds him

"Sweetheart it doesn't matter if your hair is purple. Don't you know by now how beautiful you are?" He asks her.

"Which brings us to the second part of our celebration tradition." Josh suddenly chimes in, seemingly appearing from out of no where.

"Oh NO! You better not! I swear Josh, if you and Anthony boy-band me again this year, I will be forced to do something very evil to you both on your birthdays!"

Just as she finished her rant, the D.J. begins speaking over the mic.

"Ladies and gents, it seems that we have a time-honored tradition that just has to be filled tonight. With that said, Felicity Smoak, will you kindly get on the dance floor please?"

"Oh you are both gonna die! Why would you do this to me? Anthony get me another shot! If I have to do this, I need to at least have a buzz!" Felicity yells over the crowd.

"Already on it Flick." He says with a smile, handing her a shot, then taking her hand and dragging her to the now empty dance floor.

"Crap" she mutters under her breath, giving Oliver, Digg, and Roy a look that is clearly asking for help.

The D.J. Then begins to speak again.

"I was told by a birdie, that tonight is your non-birthday, birthday party. And in honor of that, your two friends here have a special present for you."

Josh and Anthony both now have microphones in their hands. Felicity briefly wonders just how much they had to tip this D.J. To do this. The music starts up, and both boys begin singing to her, dancing like fools around her. She can't help the smile the erupts from her face.

"You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-oo-or. Don't need make-up, to cover up. Bein the way that you are is enou-uu-ugh. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you."

Oliver, Diggle, and Roy look on as the scene unfolds. It is clear how much these guys care for their girl. Oliver can't help but to think that they hit the nail on the head with the lyrics of the song that they are singing to her.

Then Josh and Anthony lean over her, obviously trying to taunt her into singing into the mic with them. Oliver is then caught completely by surprise at her beautiful voice ringing through the mic with her two friends.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, you don't know oh, oh, you don't know your beautiful."

Felicity is smiling from ear to ear now, singing at the top of her lungs with these 2 men. Oliver would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of their obvious bond. She then starts jumping up and down with them, dancing and laughing as the up tempo song rings out.

"If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know oh, oh you don't know you're beautiful. Oh, oh, oh, that's what makes you beautiful."

Oliver can not think of a more fitting song for the woman before him. For all of her qualities, she truly has no idea how beautiful she is. She lights up the world of everyone around her, and has no idea that she does. Her innocent, yet strong and fierce nature make her a force to be reckoned with.

"So c-come on, you got it wrong, to prove I'm right, I put it in a so-o-ong. I don't know why, you're being shy, and turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes."

Anthony took her face in his hand as he sang this verse to her, making her pretty features light up crimson red. Oliver would be lying if he said it didn't sting when he saw this. Especially, knowing her history with him. He knows he has no claim over her, but he can't help but think that he should be the one out there telling her these things. Why had he never said these things to her before? Even if he is trying to keep her safe, she should still know how remarkable, and beautiful she is to him.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you."

Josh then takes her hand and spins her around as the chorus begins again, and the beat picks up. Felicity leans into his mic and begins singing with them, and swaying her hips to the beat, jumping around.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. When you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, you don't know oh, oh you don't know you're beautiful."

She has never been sexier, or more carefree and alive than she is in this moment. Oliver made a vow to himself, that from this moment on, he would do all he could to make her smile like this.

"If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you, and I can't believe, You don't know, oh, oh you don't know you're beautiful. That's what makes you beautiful."

Oliver decides then and there, that he needs to do something. He knows that he is not worthy of her, but somehow she deems that he is. Who is he to argue with her? If she knew the reason that he kept her at arms length, she would definitely use her loud voice on him. Her life, her choice. He made a promise a long time ago to keep her safe, and he would do that. Can he be with her, and love her the way he wants to, and still keep her safe?

"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world, like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair, gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, you don't know oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful."

He is head over heels, a complete goner. Digg was right, when he told him only a few weeks ago, that if he did not do something he would lose her anyway. As selfish as he is, he can't stand the thought of not having her in his life. He needs her.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair, gets me overwhelmed, when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you, and I can't believe, you don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh, oh, oh you don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful. That's what makes you beautiful."

As the song ended, both men took a dramatic bow in front of her, then proceeded to wrap her up in a group hug.

After walking off of the dance floor, and joining the others, Felicity was out of breath. She approaches Oliver with trepidation in her eyes. Like she's not sure how he is going to take to her very eccentric friends. Deciding to be brave, Oliver gathers all of his courage. He wraps her in a hug, and softly speaks in her ear, that the lyrics of the song were a perfect fit for her.

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are."

Before she can reply, however, Josh takes her by the hand and says to the group "Let's go find a table, shall we?"

All of the tables seemed full, but after using his name, Oliver was able to procure a VIP table for the group. After a few more drinks, Anthony looks over at Oliver, and asked him to walk with him to go get more drinks. Oliver knows that this is not necessary, considering that they have a waitress. He will admit that the waitress is slow, because the club is quite packed tonight. Still, he can't help but think that Anthony is trying to get him away to speak with him. When they are alone, standing at the bar Anthony begins to talk.

"She's very special to me. It isn't like that with us, not anymore. I just want you to know that she means the world to me. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I was stupid to ever let her go. My loss is your gain. I have to say though, man, if you don't step up to the plate soon, you're going to lose her forever. Don't make the same mistake that I did."

"What happened between you two? I know it isn't my business, but it is obvious how much you love her." Oliver queried.

" I let her go. I didn't ask for her input in it. I just thought that I was doing what was best for her. I let her to believe, that I was no longer in love with her, which was obviously not the case. When she found out years later what I had done, and my reasons for it, she was furious with me. She said it was not only my choice to make, and she was right. She usually is."

Oliver smiled at that comment, thinking to himself, that this man really does know her well.

"Yeah, she usually is."

"I see the way you look at her. It seems obvious to everyone but her, how much you love her. That's the thing about Felicity, when it comes to men, she has no idea of her worth. You think you are doing her a favor, protecting her from yourself, because you feel that you were not worthy. What you don't realize, is that while you were doing that, you make her feel as though she is not worthy of you."

"She's wrong! It's me that does not deserve her. What if I screwed this up? What if I do something stupid, like I always do? I can't stand the thought of messing up what we have now to possibly screw up what could be. Then I could lose her forever. The simple truth is, I cannot live without her."

" Man, I screwed it up too. And look at us. She is still as much as part of my life as she always was. It doesn't matter what you do, you will never lose her. That's the beauty about Felicity's love. It has no beginning, and no end."

"She always tells me, it's her life, and her choice."

"Then maybe you should give her that choice don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe I should..."

"Come on, let's get back to the table, before they send the calvary out looking for us. I will say this though, I want more than anything to see her happy, as does Josh. If you break her heart, we will both kill you. And that is not a threat, it is a promise."

Oliver smiled to himself at this comment. Both, for the irony in that statement, and for the fact that Felicity can have so many people wrapped around her little finger.

"I understand" he told Anthony, and shook his hand.

"One more thing, Josh and I, are getting a hotel room tonight. We have not told Felicity yet. Hell, I haven't told Josh yet either. I get the feeling, that you and she will need some time together tonight." Anthony told him with a mischievous grin.

"It's on me. Thank you."

"I was planning on charging it to you anyway!" Anthony said with a laugh, clapping him on his back as they make their way back to the table with the drinks.

After finishing that round of drinks, they all decided to call it a night.

"Josh and I are going to stay in a big fancy suite tonight courtesy of Oliver! No offense flick, but your couch is not exactly comfortable."

"I understand." Felicity told Anthony, looking a little bit hurt. She reached over and squeezed Oliver's hand in silent thanks for the gesture at getting her friends the room, and making them more comfortable.

Seeing her hurt look, Josh spoke up.

"We will be at your apartment first thing in the morning, I owe you some of my famous chocolate chip pancakes after all!" He then reached in and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, bidding her a goodnight.

Anthony then reached for her to hug her. As he was holding her, he whispered in her ear.

"You are worth more than you can imagine. Please, for me, realize this."

She just nods her head at him and kisses his cheek softly.

Diggle told Anthony and Josh that he would take them back to the hotel. Anthony had clued him in earlier on what was going on. After Diggle, Roy, Anthony, and Josh got into Diggle's car, and drove off, Oliver looked over to Felicity.

"Hey, let's get you home, okay?"

"Oliver we took a cab here, I will take one home."

"No, I am not letting you take a cab home alone at this time of night. Please, Felicity, for once don't argue with me."

"Okay"

The ride to her place was made in comfortable silence. They arrived at Felicity's townhouse 30 minutes later.

"Oliver, you really don't have to walk me up to my door." She told him, as he moved to get out of the cab with her.

"Actually, I was hoping, if it isn't too late, I could talk to you for a bit." He nervously said.

Felicity could see that he was nervous about something. She could see his bow hand rubbing his fingers together. It's a nervous habit that she noticed he does when something has him really stressed out. She reached over and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Of course, whatever it is that is bothering you, come on in and we will talk."

With that said, she turned and unlocked her door, stepping inside, with Oliver on her heels.

"Can I get you something to drink" Felicity asks.

"No, I'm okay."

Oliver takes her hand, and leads her over to her couch. They both sit down at an angle, facing each other. He takes her tiny hands and he is, and can't help but to think of how perfectly they fit together.

"Felicity, let me start by saying I'm sorry."

"For wh..."

"Please let me say what I need to say and then you can ask as many questions as you need." He interrupts her question.

"I am sorry for all of it. I am sorry because I know now and have always known how you feel about me. I am sorry for using said feelings to push you away. I am sorry for Isabel, Sarah, Laurel, all of them. I am sorry that I am such an asshole. But more than anything, I am sorry that I told you that I love you at my mansion last year, and then proceeded to let you believe that it was a lie. The truth is, it was not a lie. I could never lie to you. I wasn't ready then. I know that it may seem that I was, because I was with Sarah before then, but I knew, that Sarah and I were never meant to last. In the back of my head, I knew that. With you, it's different. I have always known that the minute I chose to give into what I am feeling for you, to what I have felt for you for a long time, that it would be IT for me. You are it for me Felicity. My endgame, my final scene. The only woman that I could ever imagine myself being with. The truth is, I am so head over heels in love with you, that I cannot imagine a life without you in it. I am so scared that I screw this up. I have done nothing but screw up relationships in the past. You deserve so much better than me. I know that I don't deserve it, but I am asking you, Felicity, will you give me a chance? Will you give us a chance? I know it won't be perfect. I know I will screw up. You will have to use your loud voice on me probably more times than either one of us would care for, but I am willing to work on it, to work on me. You make me want to be a better person, you make me a hero."

Tears are streaming down her face now. The silence creating a deep canyon between the two of them. She is just sitting there looking at him with a stunned look on her face.

"Please say something, anything. Please tell me I did not just screw up and lose the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oliver Queen you are an idiot. I know that you meant what you said at the mansion. You never could lie to me. I always thought that you meant that you loved me as a friend when you said it. I am not the perfect person that you put me up to be. Please don't put me on a pedestal. Yes you have screwed up a lot, and yes you have been kind of an asshole, but you are my asshole, and I love you. I am in love with you Oliver Queen, and there's nothing you can say or do that will ever change that. What brought on this sudden change?"

"Let's just say that someone opened my eyes tonight. The change however, wasn't exactly sudden. It has taken every ounce of self-restraint I have had to keep from kissing you, to keep from wrapping you up in my arms, to keep from throwing you over my shoulder and hauling you off to my bed cave man style and showing you very slowly and thoroughly exactly how beautiful you are."

"Well then I only have one question for you."

"Anything"

"What are you waiting for?"

With that said, he reaches up and takes her face in both of his hands. He slants his mouth over hers with a fierceness, yet gentleness that makes her body ignite. His tongue begs for entrance, and she allows it, deepening the kiss. Oliver's hands then move to her waist and pull her up on to his lap. Suddenly Felicity pulls away, with a look of realization on her face.

"Oh my God, you planned this! That's why Anthony and Josh went to a hotel isn't it?"

"Actually that was Anthony's idea, and that wasn't decided until the last round of drinks."

"You are pretty sure of yourself aren't you Mr. Queen? Getting me alone tonight."

"I have it on good authority, that after 3 years of watching me workout on the salmon ladder, I may have a decent shot." Oliver replies with a grin.

"Hmm, well you are just going to have to work for it! You know, just because you have all those big muscles, does not mean that I am automatically going to get in bed with you."

"Oh no? Well what if those big muscles make you?" He jokingly says to her.

With a huge smile on her face she simply replies

"I dare you"

With that, he stands from the couch, reaches over puts his arms around her waist and slings her over his shoulder with ease. Walking towards her bedroom, Felicity is laughing harder than he has ever heard. Then as sudden payback, he feels her reach down and bite him! Right on the butt!

"Oh you are going to pay for that Ms. Smoak!" He tells her as he throws her down on the bed, and begins to show her exactly how she will pay. Beginning with the slowest, sweetest kiss he could possibly give her. He pulls away, brushing a strand of hair from her forehead.

"I love you. Until my last breath I will love you Felicity Smoak."

"I love you too Oliver Queen. Now show me."

And he did.

The chocolate chip pancakes Josh made them all for breakfast, well that just made everything absolute perfection. Best day off ever.


	10. We light up the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the delay! Things have been really busy, and I suffered from a case of writers block! Hopefully this little chapter will get my juices flowing again! Let me know what you think!

Light up the sky

Felicity is upset. No, wait, scratch that. She is angry, seething, really. She has every right to be pissed at me. If angry kept her alive, then I will take her wrath any day. Truthfully, the site of seeing her laying there, bloody and helpless on our med table,will haunt my dreams for many years to come. Knowing that it was my fault, well that was just the icing on the cake.

The new "Count Vertigo" was in town, and he targeted her. It was his plot for revenge to get back at me for killing his son, for Felicity. He chose our first, and thanks to him, only date to do it.

I let my guard down, for only a short time, thinking it was safe. I thought that maybe for once, I could enjoy my life. That I could have that life with the woman whom I love more than anything in the world. Oh how wrong I was.

Our date was going perfectly. I didn't think that I would ever smile like this again. But that's my girl. She has a way of making me smile, and making me open up about things, that I never thought I would again. I told her about some of the missing years from my time I was gone. I told her about Hong Kong. Not every detail mind you, but enough for her to understand. And just as I knew she would, she looked at me with awe in her eyes. Not pity. Not sympathy. Just awe. She is like that, my Felicity. When she looks at me, she doesn't see the darkness. She knows it's there, but still chooses to look past it and see all the goodness left in me. I don't think that she realizes, that she IS the goodness left in me. She is the reason I continue to fight.

Then it all got blown to hell, literally. The count left just acalling card, along with a bomb at the restaurant we chose to go to that night. And that, is when my world came to an end. I knew, as I stood there looking over her on that table so vulnerable, that this could never be between us. I let my guard down. I trusted the universe to give me one night. One night as Oliver Queen, not as the arrow, not as a broken man, but as a man who is trying to rebuild my life with the woman that I love.

It has been two weeks since that fateful day. Two weeks of silent treatment and angry eyes from her. I can't blame her for being angry with me, It isn't her fault. She always told me that it is her life, her choice, and I went and made that choice for her again. I told her we could not be together. I told her everything. How much I love her, that if I lost her my whole world would come crashing down, that she is the most important person in my life. But none of that matters, because we could never be together. It is too dangerous for her and I can't risk losing her. I would rather have her in my life as my friend, than not have her at all.

Which leads me to now. The whole team was spending the day at Digg's house. Digg was cooking out on the grill, while I stood speaking with him and Roy each drinking a beer. Laurel, Sara, Lyla, and Felicity were all sitting at an old picnic table, not far from us, talking and laughing. The four girls fell into an easy sort of friendship. While I am happy about it, it also makes me sort of nervous. It has not escaped my attention, that these are four very strong women. And all of them united, to take Felicity's side. Laurel and Sara are randomly sending me angry glares. I am no fool, and neither are Digg and Roy. We know what they are discussing. Digg looks at me, and for the first time, speaks up about it, breaking the uneasy tension.

"Man look, I know why you said what you did to her. I get it. You are trying to protect her. I would give my life for that girl, she is the heart and soul of our team. Let me ask you something though."

I look at him with trepidation.

"If someone breaks into her place, randomly, in the middle of the night, where will you be? Will you be able to get to her on time? What happens if she gets in her car, after leaving here, and some idiot runs a red light? Life is short Oliver. Anything could happen. All I'm saying is that, when that time comes, and it will Oliver, we are not immortal, what will be your biggest regret? Just think on that."

"He's right. Giving up Thea was the biggest mistake I made. After everything, I would give all of it up, just to hold her and kiss her one more time." Roy spoke up.

I knew they were right. Still I couldn't bring myself to put a target on her again.

"I love her. More than I ever thought was possible to love another person. She is everything that is good and right with this world. I can't be selfish and take that from the world by painting a big bullseye on her back." I say with a resigned sigh.

"Her life, her choice man. That woman loves you even when the whole world turns it's back on you. She knows the risks, knows the dangers, and still she CHOOSES to stand by your side. Even when you are being too damn stubborn for your own good." Digg says, always the voice of reason.

"You have no right to take that choice from her, like I did with Thea." Roy speaks up.

Before I can respond, Lyla pipes up from at the picnic table.

"John did you know Felicity can sing? Man she's amazing! Why haven't you told me?"

Chuckling, Digg replies "I have only heard her a few times, but yeah, she's amazing." He looks directly at Felicity when he says this.

"No way Blondie? You can sing?" Roy shouts out as he walks towards their table.

"I was raised in Vegas Roy, you learn a few tricks." She says with a bright smile on her face.

At this point my curiosity is peaked. What can't this woman do?

"Sing that song that you just showed us the lyrics to! It's awesome!" Laurel says to her with excitement on her features.

"What? Now? Here?" Felicity asks.

"Please?" Laurel asks her.

Digg and myself head over to join Roy and the rest of the gang with a plate of burger patties that were just taken from the grill.

Felicity is sitting at the table with this white flower print sundress on with her hair up in a ponytail and her glasses on. She is barefoot, choosing to forgo her sandals to wiggle her toes in the grass. She turns to her laptop, sitting on the table opened in front of her, and seems to be lost in concentration. music starts ringing out from her computer. She has never looked more beautiful to me. Then suddenly, it is as if the heavens just opened up and released an angel, as her strong, beautiful voice rings clear.

"We are the stars up in the sky, We light the darkness you and I,We are the flicker in the night,Never shined so bright.

We are the strong and though we fall, We fought for love, we risked it all, Never backed down against the walls, It's what we're living for yeah."

As the lyrics flowed from her beautiful lips to my ears, the words resonated with me. she looked directly into my eyes as she continued to sing, as though this was a message for me alone.

"Keep on rising higher, blazing through the fire, right down to the wire, won't stop fighting harder, as we stand together, chase our dreams forever, forever, forever, forever"

I am awestruck. Just when I think she can't be anymore angelic, her voice rises to a strong determined note as she stands and takes a step towards me, singing out the chorus.

"Now we have wings we can fly, we can be kings you and I, wipe away the tears from our eyes, we light up the sky.

Now we have wings we can fly, we can be kings you and I, wipe away the tears from our eyes, we light up the skies"

Her voice is so strong and so powerful, it makes me take a stumbling step back, as she takes another step towards me. The anger is still flaring in her blue orbs, but there is determination there as well. She's not giving up on this, on us, yet. I don't deserve her.

"Although the road ahead was long, I was too weak to carry on, you picked me up, you were my home, I never stood alone.

No one can tell us what we want, no one can stop us anymore, no looking back we're moving forward, no one can take this moment away."

As she approaches me, she really emphasizes that last verse with her voice. I am beginning to see that she is trying to tell me that I am not the only person who has saved the other. She needs me just as much. Yet she's willing and ready to fight for us. Damn this woman is crumbling my walls with the tone of her voice and she knows it.

"Keep on rising higher, blazing through the fire, right down to the wire, won't stop fighting harder, as we stand together, chase our dreams forever, forever, forever, forever.

Now we have wings we can fly, we can be kings you and I, wipe away the tears from our eyes, we light up the sky.

Now we have wings we can fly, we can be kings you and I, wipe away the tears from our eyes, we light up the skies."

She stops inches from me. I can feel her breath on my face as she gingerly cradles my cheek with her palm. A gesture that I am usually doing to her. Her eyes are showing tenderness and love now. They hold a promise in them as she softly sings the next lyrics to me. It's as if no one else is there but us.

"When skies are grey, I'll light your way, I'll be your shoulder, you can lean on me.

When skies are grey, I'll light your way, I'll be your shoulder, you can lean on me."

Then she takes a step back and grabs my hand. Squeezing it as though it were her lifeline, and that fierce determination is back in her eyes, as her voice rises again.

"Now we have wings we can fly, we can be kings you and I, wipe away the tears from our eyes, we light up the sky.

Now we have wings we can fly, we can be kings you and I, wipe away the tears from our eyes, we light up the sky."

Her voice softens up again as she has a single tear fall from her cheek. I see now how much she is hurting, because of me.

"We light up the sky, light up the sky, we light up the sky, we light up the sky."

I reach out and gently wipe the tears from her cheek with my thumb. She tilts her face into my hand and lets out a deep sigh.

"Felicity" I quietly whisper her name like a prayer.

"If I am your hero, then you are my kryptonite. Don't you see that? You are the only good thing in my life. What if I screw this up? I am not good at relationships. If I screwed up, and lost you for good, I don't know how I could live with myself."

"Oliver, while I may be your kryptonite, I can also be your strength. You once told me, that love is the most powerful emotion. Well, I believe that not only is that true, but power can tip the scales on either side. It can make you stronger. It can give you something to fight for, and just in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not going anywhere. Even though my heart is breaking right now, I won't leave you. And as long as you promise to talk to me, when things get rough, or when something is bothering you, then I believe that we can work through anything. Even if you don't talk to me, talk to Digg or Roy, or even Laurel or Sarah. I won't give up on you. I also won't wait forever for you. So you have to decide right now, if you can handle it, when you see me with someone else. And don't tell me that you just want me to be happy. Because that does not mean it is not going to make you completely miserable. And then all that we have been through, for you to get to this point, will have been for naught." She finishes up and lightly reaches up to kiss my cheek.

As she turns to walk away, I notice that it is just she and I out here. The others must have quietly slipped out to give us this moment. I look up at the sky and notice that the sun is beginning to set. There's irony in that. As I am watching my world walk away, the very world that I live in continues on. As though it doesn't care that I'm shattering. Suddenly it hits me like a swift blow to the chest. I can't do this. It may make me a selfish bastard, but I can't watch her in someone else's arms. I can't keep acting every day as though I don't want to grab her and kiss her senseless. Then with a determined stride, that's exactly what I do.

I catch up to her in two quick strides, grab her arm and spin her around to face me. I crash my lips on hers as though I am a man dying of thirst, and she is my oasis. It takes her a second to respond, but when she does, she let's out a breathy moan into my mouth, and it is my undoing. I'll be damned if it's not the sexiest thing I have ever heard. It makes me wonder about all of the other sounds she will make as I worship her. And I will do just that. My mind is made up now, for better or worse.

Our mouths move together in perfect rhythm. My arm holding her arm, snakes around her waist to pull her flush to me. My other hand reaches into her hair and pulls those beautiful golden strands from their confines to run my fingers through it. As my hand tangles in her hair, I use the leverage to bring her even closer to me. My tongue dances with hers and explores every inch of her beautiful mouth.

Suddenly she's pushing on my chest, pulling back to look at me. I can barely concentrate on what she is saying as I look at her kiss swollen lips and disheveled hair. God she is beautiful.

"Oliver don't! Not unless you are all in. My heart can't take that again! I need to know that there will be no more running, no more changing your mind when the next big bad decides to use me against you. I need to know that you love me enough to fight with me, not against me." Felicity says to me suddenly. I notice that she is very close to her "loud voice" and I can't help the smirk that plays on my lips.

"I'm all in. I can't live with never knowing what it feels like to have lazy Sunday mornings in bed with you. To watch your eyes light up when you come home to a new episode of whatever your favorite show is that week. To see that beautiful blush overtake you the first time I make love to you. And I will make love to you Felicity." I notice the deep crimson that covers her face at those words, and the goosebumps trailing her delicate skin where my hand touches it. Knowing I have this effect on her, gives me the push I need to continue.

"You are right. I can't continue to push you away. It is your life and your choice. I can't promise that I won't be even more of an overprotective, overbearing, possessive jackass, I can't promise that it will be perfect. More times than not, I will piss you off. I will screw up Felicity. But I can promise you, right here, right now, that you are it for me. There is no me without you. You are everything. So please would you give this shell of a man another chance that he doesn't deserve?" There it is. I have just laid my soul bare to this woman. It is in her hands to decide what to do with it now.

"Silly man. There was never any choice to make." She says to me with a sly smile. Clever woman throwing my own words right back at me. Then she surprises me by wrapping her arms around my neck and jumping up. I easily catch her tiny frame as she wraps her legs around my waist.

"Mr. Queen, I think you made me a promise earlier that I would very much like for you to fulfill right now." She says cheekily with desire evident in her beautiful eyes.

"Oh? So do you want to go back to your place and crank up your DVR?" I asked her, feigning seriousness. I know exactly which promise she is referring to.

"Hmm. I never pegged you for a man who has to have the TV on while making love, but whatever floats your boat." She says to me with that sly grin in place. I can't help the growl that escapes my throat at the thought of what was to come. I reach up and kiss her until both of us have to come up for air.

"You are going to be the death of me Felicity Smoak, but damned if it won't be worth it. Let's get out of here. Now." I tell her. The effect she is having on my body right now will become embarrassingly obvious very shortly. I start walking both of us to her car as she is still wrapped around me.

"Oliver wait!" I stop suddenly, wondering what is wrong. All of my senses on high alert now.

"Don't forget my baby!" She points to her computer. I can't help the rumbling laughter that escapes.

"Yes milady" I respond as I walk us back to grab her precious laptop.

6 months later

As we lay in bed wrapped up in each other, on this lazy Sunday morning, I can't help but to think of that day. The day that I opened my life and heart to this amazing woman lying here in my arms right now. I can feel her stir and know that she is waking up. She lifts her sleep filled eyes and looks up at me. I can't help the kiss I place on her forehead. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen first thing in the morning.

"Good morning" she says sleepily to me.

"Good morning" I whisper back. Damn I'm a lucky man.

"I am beginning to get very fond of these lazy Sunday mornings Mr. Queen"

"Hmm that's good. Because I plan on spending every Sunday morning like this for the rest of my life."

"Is that a promise?" She asks me with a smile.

"Felicity, with everything else happening in our lives every single day, this. This moment right here, It brings me back to earth. It grounds me. It makes me realize that I am simply just a man, in love with a woman, who he would very much like to spend the rest of his life with." I tell her. I can tell by the way she looks at me, that she's not catching what I am trying to say to her. So I reach over into the nightstand drawer and grab something.

"You know, it really is creepy when you talk about yourself in the third person right?" She says to me laughing.

"Then how's this? Felicity Smoak" I begin to say as I roll over placing her underneath me. " you are the love of my life. my everything. I don't deserve you, but I want to spend the rest of my life trying to, if you will give me the chance. Will you marry me?" I can't breath. Just waiting for her response is torture. What if it's too soon? What if she says no? What have I done? Have I screwed this up?

"So this was your plan all along" She at me incredulously.

Now I'm confused.

"Huh?" That's all I can say. I have no idea what she means.

"To pin me under all 190 pounds of your solid muscle, so I couldn't run away." At first I made to move off of her, not knowing what to say. Then I saw it. Her smile that stretched across her face. She was teasing me. Two can play at this game.

"Well, if you rather, I can always tie you to the bed post and make you scream my name until you agree." I say to her in a low whisper.

"And if I agree now, will you still do that? Because that sounds like an amazing way to wake up Mr. Queen."

"Depends. Are you agreeing?"

"This isn't a business arrangement Oliver. Silly man. There is no choice to make. How many times do I have to say that?"

Smiling from ear to ear I reach between us and place the emerald and Diamond encrusted ring onto her left hand. She let's out an audible gasp. Clearly she had no idea that I had actually acquired an engagement ring for her. This wasn't a spur of the moment thing. I had been waiting for the right time for two months now. She reaches up then, and kisses me like her life depends on it. Then when we break apart for air, she seductivly says to me "now about that deal we made."

Damn this woman was gonna kill me.


	11. Say goodbye by: Katherine McPhee

Say Goodbye

You could hear the sounds of grunting coming from the training mats. The sounds of the keys from the keyboard quietly clicking away. All in all, it would seem to be a normal, quiet night in the foundry. However looks can be deceiving. Tensions were running high, anger and adrenaline were running rampant among the team members. Their frustrations palpable over the looming threat of one Ra's Al Ghul. His presence is Starling city has caused a rift between the team members.

Sara was torn between her loyalty to Nyssa and her loyalty to team Arrow. Of course, she would always chose her family, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt her, to have to side against the one she loves.

Dig and Lyla were dealing with issues at ARGUS and their involvement in trying to take down the sinister foe. Of course ARGUS has some less than ideal tactics and ideas on doing that, causing several arguments between Dig and Oliver. Dig will stand by Lyla, always. They were trying to reach a compromise.

Roy and Oliver still continue to have unresolved issues with one another. Roy is still upset at Oliver for keeping the truth from him about what really happened when he was unconscious, and Oliver has issues with Roy for not telling him about Thea sooner. They were trying to work them out, because they truly cared for one another. Roy looked at Oliver as a mentor and Oliver at Roy as a younger brother.

Laurel and Oliver were still constantly at each other's throats over the fact that she has been training with Ted Grant, learning to fight. Laurel thinks he is being overprotective, Oliver doesn't think so. He doesn't want Laurel in the field. He is only trying to protect one more person he cares about from this life he leads.

Then there was Felicity and Oliver. They were getting along much better since that infamous first date and following devastating break up. After she dated Ray, and 4 months later broke up with him, they were finally beginning to find their footing with each other again. There was still a string undercurrent of pain that everyone around them could feel though. It radiated off of the two of them. At least Felicity was beginning to smile around him again. That had to count for something.

Overall, the team took out their frustrations on each other and the entire situation on each other on the sparring mats. Some days were worse than others. Some days Felicity would just huff and swear under her breath as she had to play doctor to them on said days.

Today happened to be one of those days. After a particular grilling match between Roy and Oliver, Roy was sitting on the med table, as Felicity wiped antiseptic ointment on the cut above his eye.

"You know, there are better ways to get your emotions out than beating the crap out of each other like cave men!" She says in an obviously angry huff.

"We're men, it's how we handle things. It's just easier for us." Roy responds.

"Hey! Not all of us are men!" Sara shouts from the mats.

"Anyways...the whole, talking about your feelings thing, never worked out well for me, so yeah" Roy adds

"Because this is working out so much better? Look, I'm not saying that we have to build a campfire and sing Coomb by Ya Or anything, I'm just saying that maybe instead of beating each other up, just say what's on your mind!" Felicity is getting close to her loud voice. At this point she has the attention of the whole team.

"It isn't exactly like you are the Queen of sharing Felicity. How do you deal? All you do is sit at that computer and type! Please explain to us again how good you are at releasing your emotions." Sara snapped. She wasn't angry at Felicity, just at the entire situation.

"You are wrong, I do release my emotions. I write. It's how I deal. I write what I'm feeling down, then I get it all out. Then I feel better. It may not be ideal, but at least it's something!"

"Write what? Like a journal?" Roy asks

"Let it go Roy." Dig steps in.

"No Dig, it's ok. He's right, I started this, it's only right. No Roy, not like in a journal. I write, as in music. Lyrics, words that can flow and express exactly what I'm feeling in that moment, whether it's joy, anger, heartache, or melancholy. It's my release."

"Let's hear it" Oliver pipes up for the first time.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, let's hear it. You watch us work out and release our emotions, say we are doing it wrong, well then let's hear it."

"Umm okay then" Felicity softly replies.

Oliver then looks down, feeling guilty at calling her out. His emotions were running so high, he just got caught up in the moment. She was clearly uncomfortable now. He felt like a total ass.

"Look Felicity, I'm sorry, you don't have to. I know how it feels to want to keep certain things personal. It's ok." He softly tells her, while gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

It is one of the only touches she has received since their Ill-fated attempt. His touches have been few and far between. it sends a shock wave throughout her body. At this moment, she knew what she had to do, because one way or another, Oliver Queen had to know! He was done playing with her heart!

Felicity walks to her computer, and proceeds to open up a program on it. With a few clicks and some typing, music starts filling the lair. This beautiful, soft, almost sad melody begins to wrap around each one of them. Then they hear it and in sync, every single jaw drops. Her voice. This beautiful, powerful, soulful voice laced with so much pain and hurt started curling around them like a gentle breeze.

"If I seem distant, baby I am. Words are like scissors in your hands. And there's no script to follow, so I just close my eyes, that way it won't hurt so much, when we say goodbye"

The words she sang slammed into Oliver's chest with so much force, he had to lean against her desk to keep from falling. He pushed her away to protect her. He had to, couldn't she see that? She said that she understood. His heart was beating out of his chest and his eyes began to water. He didn't bother to try and stop them.

" I feel just like an actress, up on the stage, I can't believe, what I'm hearing myself say. And the porch light is my spotlight, so I play along with this lie, that way it won't hurt so much, when we say goodbye."

So she played along and hid her feelings to make him happy. That's just like her. His Felicity, always putting others before herself. She didn't want to fight him to be with her. Didn't she know how much it hurt him to do it? Didn't she know that loving her is both his greatest strength and weakness at the same time?

"Did you ever love me? Does it even matter? Did you even notice the whole world shatter? I just want to hold you 'til you know I'm sorry, but I just keep it all inside That way it won't hurt so much, when we say goodbye"

She really doesn't know? His entire world fell apart that day. She is his world. Without her, he is nothing but a shell of a man. It isn't possible to love anyone more than he loves this woman. The tears are freely flowing down his face now as he dares look at her. In the distance he can hear the door to the foundry close and he realizes that they are now alone. Locking gazes with her, tear streaked faces looking painfully at one another, neither wanting to look away, but neither daring to move closer.

"My heart feels like a circus, it's to much to take in. It's hard to lose love, but you were my best friend. So I walk this high wire,

Alone….tonight, that way it won't hurt so much, when we say goodbye."

"Felicity" he softly whispers to her.

"That way it won't hurt so much, when we say goodbye."

"Goodbye Oliver" she gets up and turns away from him. As she walks away, he realizes this is it. Does he let her walk out that door? Should he stop her? He knows that if anything happens to her because of him, he would never forgive himself. Then he remembers something Dig said to him not to long ago. Something about anything being able to happen at anytime. Life happening. Car accident, sickness, anything. If something like that were to happen to her, and she never truly believed how much he loves her, could he live with that? Could he live with never having the chance to experience happiness with her?

"Felicity wait!" Suddenly his feet are taking him to her, before his mind can even catch up.

"I'm done waiting Oliver. My heart can't take anymore. Did I ever tell you why Ray and I broke up?" She asks him. She is stopped on the stairs, one hand on the railing, her back still turned to him.

"No."

"Because he said he loves me Oliver. He told me he loves me, and it wasn't fair to him. Because how can I give my heart to him when it already belongs to you? I was so angry at you for that you know? It isn't logical, because I know that's not your fault, but I was still angry. Ray is a good man! I should have loved him! He actually loved me in return. Then again, I guess life isn't fair is it? I'm done Oliver. I have to move on. I'm sorry." She begins her assent up the stairs again, but she doesn't get far before a hand on her arm is pulling her back.

"I'm not done! How could you possibly think that I don't love you? That it didn't rip me up inside having to walk away from you? From us? God Felicity, can't you see? You are everything to me! If I lost you? That's it for me! I'm done! You are my kryptonite. Seeing you lying on that table that night, I lost it. A world where u don't exist, is a world I can't bear to live in. I know that it's your life, your choice, but Felicity, I love you so damn much that I would rather me be miserable and you be alive."

"I'm tired Oliver. I can't do this anymore. I can't be around you day in, and day out, and not be able to touch you, or kiss you, or feel your arms around me." As she says this to him, she wraps her arms around herself in a protective way.

"I'm tired too Felicity. I can't, nor will I fight it anymore. You are it for me. I want to be able to touch you, kiss you, and wrap my arms around you. I know that it will take time for me to earn your trust back, to prove to you, that I'm not going to change my mind or run again, but do you think that maybe there's a slim chance that you could give this stubborn idiot another chance? Call me selfish, but I can't let you walk out of that door. I will follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to."

"You really are a stubborn idiot you know." She says to him between sniffles and small smiles.

"I know"

"You could start by buying a girl a pint of mint chip. I really need some processing food right now."

With that Oliver's face lights up with the brightest smile she has ever seen. He takes her face between his hands and whispers to her.

"If it's all the same to you, I would like to start by kissing you, then maybe wrapping my arms around you, and just maybe a little touching." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Felicity laughs and replies "Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"As you wish"

Then his lips slowly descend upon hers. His teeth gently nipping at her bottom lip, making her audibly gasp. His smile becomes evident as he continues to kiss her, proud of the sounds he is able to retrieve from her. His tongue slowly and languidly slides on her lips seeking entrance, which she gladly grants. His left hand then moves to her waist, pulling her body flush against his hard chest, as his right hand tangles in her ponytail, effectively removing the hair tie and pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue sweeps her mouth, softly, but firmly at the same time. Tangling with hers, exploring every inch of her he can reach. Tasting that distinct taste which can only be described as being her. Only drawing back when the need for air became too much.

"So, I was thinking. Maybe we could pick up the ice cream on the way to my place?" Felicity asks him with a hint of shyness mixed with lust in her eyes.

"Felicity are you sure? I don't want to rush anything."

"Oliver it's been almost 3 years, any slower and we would be stagnant. Oh wait, we were." She replies rolling her eyes at him.

"Point taken." Then Oliver leans in to whisper in her ear, "your wish is my command"

When he sees the visible shivers, he knows line has worked as intended. If she was ready to let him love her, then he was determined to make tonight a night that she would never forget. It was, after all, the beginning of their new chapter.


	12. Say something

Say something

There is no way to describe the unbearable tightening in her chest. The way her breathing feels constricted. The feeling that her entire world has come down around her, only to leave her standing in the middle of this barren wasteland with out a drop of water in sight to quench this aching thirst. These last few months have been the hardest of her life, and honestly, that's really saying something, considering her life.

It started with the ultimate high. A euphoria of sheer happiness that she never dreamed possible. The love in her heart that she had kept so well hidden for so long, bursting to overflow right out of her very pores. Knowing what she knows now, about that fateful night, she wouldn't change a thing. Or maybe she would. When Oliver kissed her, and told her, in his round-about way that he loves her, only to push her away, it was her undoing. Her world came crashing down around her, brick by God forsaken brick. Felicity knew that she had to move on from him. He was being unfair to her, and she refused, adamantly, to be caught up in his whirlwind of grief and self-righteousness.

She had done exactly that. She accepted a job with Ray. Her life was going to begin again, only on her terms this time.

Then she kissed Barry. Realizing that she was being unfair to herself this time. She wasn't ready, and frankly neither was he. So with a hollow heart, she came back to Starling City. She needs time to heal.

A few months later, she finally relents and agreed to a date with Ray Palmer. Feeling the need for full disclosure, she tells Oliver. He doesn't seem to care one way or the other. It hurts, and feels like her heart is once again breaking. Through all of the "professional" behavior between them since that day, there is still a part of her that wishes he felt something. He has made it painfully obvious that he doesn't. Especially when watching the way he is with Laurel. The gentle touches and kind words he sends her way. She can't help but to feel like those used to be hers. Then again, they never really were. Somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind, she knew they were just "borrowed". That they always belonged to Laurel.

So she reluctantly goes on that date with Ray, determined, more than ever now, to move on with her life and her heart. Ray was a surprise. A pleasant one, If she were being completely honest with herself. He managed to pull her out of the dark confines of her own musings. She had withdrawn from herself and her own feelings so deeply, that she hadn't even noticed how far gone she truly was. He did. Having suffered from his own tragedy, and broken heart, he managed to pick up the pieces and carefully reconstruct them.

The heart is a funny thing though. While she enjoyed being with Ray, she still longed for Oliver. It would make her so angry, that she occasionally took it out on him. For that, she never apologized, and he never asked her to. He knew it was justified.

One night at the foundry, after a particularly heated argument, she yelled at him "YOU PROMISED!"

"Felicity" he quietly said, placing his hand on her shoulder for the first time in months. It didn't help, it only seemed to fuel her anger more. Felicity shrugged his hand off and backed away. The hurt in his blue eyes flashed for a moment. Only a fraction of a second, but she saw it.

"You promised me that I wasn't going to lose you." She whispered, "you lied."

"Felicity, you haven't lost me. I'm right here." He says as he takes a step towards her. She retreats from him, and her own feelings. Walking away from him, she stops halfway up the metal stairs. Never turning, she quietly states "That's exactly what happened Oliver. I lost my best friend, I lost him to the Arrow."

So here she sits tonight, on the roof of her building, with her guitar in hand. She quietly strums the chords.

Ray lied to her. He lied about his plans for the applied sciences division, about his "nightly" activities, and more importantly, he lied to her about his true intentions towards her. Telling her that he never planned to fall for her. Isn't that the story of her life? The problem is, as much as it hurt, it was a welcome relief. She doesn't love Ray. Not the way he needs, because her heart would always belong to Oliver.

"Damn you Oliver Queen" she mumbles under her breath.

Then she decides to let it all go. Let it all out, in the only way that she knows how to. Through the melody.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I'll be the one, if you want me to.

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you."

The hair on the back of her neck stands on end. Suddenly she's aware of him, as the gentle breeze floats hints of Leather and musk to her nostrils. She knows he watching. Knows he's listening. So with a newfound strength and resolve, she sings louder, making sure he can hear her. Making sure that he knows she is singing to him. This is it, her final plea.

"And I am feeling so small.

It was over my head,

I know nothing at all.

And I will stumble and fall.

I'm still learning to love,

Just starting to crawl.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

Anywhere I would've followed you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you."

Felicity can feel him behind her now. She can feel his hesitation as his hand lingers over her shoulder. She can feels his breath let out, as if he had the wind literally knocked right out of him. Good, she thinks. Maybe he isn't as emotionless as he puts on.

"And I will swallow my pride.

You're the one that I love,

And I'm saying goodbye.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh).

Say something, I'm giving up on you."

Then she opens her eyes and feels the winds blow against her wet cheeks. Her tears flow freely now, as she decides then and there, that these will be the last tears she sheds for him. She is done. She's done with crying, done with hurting, and done with letting him do this to her.

Felicity slowly stands, picking up her guitar with her, and without looking back, walks away. She gave him a brief moment to say something, anything. Then she hears him quietly whisper in her ear.

"I will always love you Felicity Smoak."

"But it's not enough Oliver. You don't love me enough to fight for me. That's not enough for me, not anymore."

Then the door closes on him. Both literally and figuratively.

With a newfound strength, he grabs the door, intent on running after her, telling her that he will fight, that he has been fighting, but as he turns the knob leading from the roof, he realizes that it's locked. It's now or never, does he break down the door for the woman he loves, or does he walk away, leaving her to live her life? He picks of his boot clad foot and kicks the door in, because in the end, there is simply no choice to make.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something...


	13. Girls just wanna have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Thea/Felicity fun!!!

Girls just wanna have fun:

It has been two weeks since his return from the dead. After the initial shock, and explanations, it seems as though the team are finally beginning to work together. The “Arrowcave” has been pretty full these days with the new additions of Laurel as Black Canary, and her new boyfriend Ted Grant coming in to help out as Wildcat. It is taking quite a bit to get used to the new changes, but things are finally beginning to smooth out. 

Tonight is particularly hard for Oliver. He and Felicity have finally sat down and spoke about everything between them. They have agreed to try out their new relationship, although Felicity made it clear that things are to go slowly. Not a whole lot has changed between them, except for a few more touches here and there, and a few chase kisses as he leaves for, and returns from missions. Oliver has decided that he really wants to do things right by her. He understands her trepidation to their newfound relationship. His history with her has not been good as of late. When he "died", it broke her in ways that she didn't know was possible. He understands that he is going to have to take his time with her, and make her understand that he is in it for the long-haul this time. 

Tonight has been particularly trying for him, however. As hard as he has been working at being patient, nights like tonight make it difficult. She opted to take the night off, stating that she needs some time to herself. The cave is quiet without her rambles in his ear. He is also worried with her safety due to the looming threat of Ra’s Al Ghul, that has yet to be fully resolved. They are all under stress.

Oliver has also been working on resolving his issues with Thea. After discovering his secret, during his time gone, she is trying to come to terms with everything. Due to this, he is back to sleeping at the foundry. They are slowly working through things, but he knows that this relationship also needs time. Thea told him at lunch two days ago, that she has someone in her life who has been helping her through things, but was very ambiguous about who. She said that for a little while, she wants to be selfish and keep this new friendship to herself. On one hand, he completely understands, but on the other, it has him worried on who this person may be. He can't deny her a friend though, and whoever this person is, Thea seems more like her old, carefree self, so he also can't deny her happiness. Thea assures him that his secret is safe, so that will have to be enough for now.

With everything going on, and Felicity implicitly stating that she needs tonight, he decides to tell everyone to take the night and go home to be with their families. Oliver decides that he will surprise Thea and go over to her loft for a movie and junk food night. 

It is a little over an hour later by the time he is done with his shower and is standing at the front door to the loft. After knocking with no answer, he decides to let himself in with his key. As the door opens, he hears a woman shriek, followed by laughter. It is then that he realized that Thea isn't alone tonight. Oliver started to turn to leave when he hears more laughter coming from not one, but two women. He could have sworn the second sounds like Felicity, but he had never heard her laugh like this before. No, this was a full out loud laugh, complete with a snort! 

Now he is curious. Sneaking in, yes, he's well aware that he shouldn't be, he stands in the shadows of her living room. Then he hears it, and he just knows. It is her! It is his Felicity, here with his sister laughing and having the time of her life. A part of him feels guilty for eavesdropping, but his curiosity wins out in the end. It is all making perfect sense now. Why Thea's light is slowly beginning to burn bright again. Why she has a friend to confide in, who this friend was. It is his Felicity, Shining her light on yet another Queen. Feeling a big surge of pride and love swelling in his chest, he listens. Her voice begins to ring through as the stereo is cranked up loud.

“I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun,  
Oh girls just want to have fun”

Next thing he knows, Felicity comes sliding out into the living room, Tom Cruise style, holding a hairbrush to her mouth and singing as loud as she can.

 

“The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have”

Then comes Thea, sliding behind Felicity and knocking her over the back of the couch. She is holding her own hairbrush in her hands, laughing as hard as she can as she jumps over the couch, standing in a straddling position over Felicity who is now hanging half off of the couch. Thea then begins to sing into her brush, acting for all the world knew, like she was her own pop star.

“That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun”  
It takes all Oliver has not to interrupt them. He is holding back his laughter at their antics. He can't remember a time when he has been happier than this very moment. Seeing the two most important women in his life, sharing in fits of laughter, is something he never thought he would ever see. 

Thea then let's out this shriek as Felicity gets up from her position on the couch, very clumsily he may had, and almost knocks Thea right on her butt. It was then, that he realizes, that Thea truly has her guard down. He knows of her training, and her now catlike reflexes. To let this little bespeckled blonde IT girl almost knock her on her butt, shows her true trust in Felicity. Now they are both standing, Thea is standing on the couch facing Felicity, while Felicity is on the floor singing to Thea.

 

“Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have”

They are now both beginning to add in their own awkward dance moves. Neither woman has ever been more beautiful to him than they are at this moment.

“That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...”

As the song wraps up, Felicity walks up to Thea and wraps her arms around her waist. The girls stand there at awkward angles hugging each other as though they are the only people in the world that matter.  
“See Fliss? I told you this would be fun!”

“You were right! I haven't had this much fun, since that time in college when…….”

“Hold that thought Felicity.” 

“Hey big brother! You can come out from the shadows now, I know you're there!”

Suddenly Felicity turns Crimson red, and proceeds to slap Thea on the arm saying “what the hell Thea!?! You knew Oliver was there, and you let me make a fool of myself?” 

“Sorry Fliss, you were having so much fun, I didn't want to ruin it!”

Oliver steps out then, with a big smile on his face. Looking at the two women in front of him. Felicity looks shyly at the floor, and he can't help but to think of how beautiful she is right now. Her hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, with a pink tank top on and plaid sleep shorts. Thea is wearing an oversized tee shirt and long pajama pants.

“I'm sorry, I thought I would come over tonight and we could have a junk food and movies night, but then I heard the singing and couldn't help but watch”

“Oliver, you are going to be the death of me with your sneakyness! Seriously are you trying to give us a heart-attack?”

“Speak for yourself sister! I knew he was there the whole time.” Thea chimes in. This earns her a playful snack on the arm from Felicity.

Oliver can't help but notice the ease at his sister calling the woman he loves her sister.

“now that you're here Ollie, do you want to join in on the festivities?” Thea asks him.

“I think I have had enough singing and dancing for one night.” Felicity states. “I will head out, so that you and Oliver can have some time together”

“you will do no such thing! We are all going to sit down and watch a movie together. But first, I am going to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and get ready for bed.” As she saches by Oliver, she whispers under her breath so only he can hear, and tells him “Talk to her Ollie, this is your chance. If you screw this up I will kill you.”

Now it is just Oliver and Felicity.  
“So this is new. A good new, but still new. When did this happen?”

“When we thought you were dead, Thea and I were both so lost. We found solace in each other. We would sit up talking for hours. Sometimes telling stories about you. Thea would tell me stories about your childhood together, and I would tell her stories about us, and the Oliver I had come to know. Sometimes, we would not say anything, just sit on the couch together holding each other and crying until we fell asleep. We helped each other get through it.”

“Felicity” Oliver states softly, as he walks towards her reaching up to wipe a stray tear. “I'm so sorry”

“I'm just glad the nightmare is over, that you are here now” she quietly says.

“I know you want to take things slowly, but you have to know that I meant it. I love you. You and Thea are the reasons I worked so hard to get back.”

“ I only want to take things slow, because I am scared that you will change your mind again. My heart cannot take that anymore Oliver. I can't watch you walk away anymore. It's not fair.”

“I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here. I couldn't possibly change my mind. I saw firsthand how quickly life can end, and all I could think about in that moment was that I denied us both the chance. I never got to know what it would be like to wake to you every morning, and hold you every night. To be able to kiss you whenever I wanted and be able to tell you what you mean to me every chance I get. I will do whatever I have to to prove that to you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. Let's give this, us, a real try. No more games, no more running, and no more pushing each other away. Promise me Oliver. Promise me that the next time I'm in danger, you won't just push me away again. Look me in the eyes and say the words.”

“I promise you Felicity that from here on out, I will fight for us. I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust and keep it. I can't promise that I won't screw up, because let's face it, it's what I do best, but I can promise no more running, no more pushing you away. I am in this for as long as you will have me and if I have anything to say about it, that will be until my last breath.”

When he is done talking, Felicity just reached up on her toes, and kisses him. Not the quick kisses they have been sharing, but an all consuming, passionate kiss. Pouring every ounce of love she feels for him into this one meeting of their lips. He responds immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her slightly so that he can have better access. He slides his tongue into her mouth, and for the first time, he gets to truly taste her. She is intoxicating to him. He explores every inch of her mouth, breathing her in. The kiss is beginning to get heated as she moans into his mouth, urging him on, when a throat clearing behind them can be heard. He lets out a groan as he pulls apart from her.

“Well, now that that's cleared up, let's start the movie shall we?” Thea says as she waves the DVD in her hands at them.

One hour later, and Oliver has never felt so content. Felicity is quietly sleeping on his left shoulder, with his arm around her, and Thea is snuggled under his right arm.

“I love you Ollie.” Thea sleepily tells him.

“I love you too Speedy.”

“Why don't you take Fliss to bed? I'm going to turn in for the night.”

“Okay. Goodnight Thea.”

“Goodnight. Oh and by the way, your bed has been waiting for you to move back in.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” She says as she makes her way upstairs to her room.

Oliver then turns to look down at the sleeping form molded into his side. He gently tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and kisses her temple. Oliver turns his body so he can place his right arm under her knees, lifting her with ease. Making a mental note of the weight that she has lost, and vowing to remedy that. He carries Felicity up the stairs, to his room. When he pulls the covers back and bends to place her on his bed, her grip tightens around his neck. 

“Oliver?” She whispers 

“Yeah?”

“Stay. Please. Don't leave me.” She all but whimpers in her half asleep state.

“Are you sure?”

“I just want to fall asleep to your heartbeat, and wake up in your arms. Please stay.” She quietly pleads.

“Felicity, there is nothing in this world that would make me leave.”

Oliver climbs into his bed on the other side, after toeing off his shoes. Felicity snuggles into his side, placing her head on his chest. She puts her hand just over his heart, and his left arm goes around her waist as his right hand covers hers over his heart.

This is how Thea finds them in the morning. She quickly snaps a picture of them on her phone, deciding to save it for later. Then she crawls into bed on his right side and lays her head on his chest as well. Oliver places his right arm around Thea, and they both fall back asleep.


	14. The right man by Christina Aguilera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long! I have been traveling every weekend! For those of you who know me, you know that Intrain and compete on barrel racing horses, and this season is finally winding down some, enabling me to write a bit. Please excuse all of the errors and whatnot, it is not beta'd. I just wanted to write this to get back in the swing of things! I miss you guys! Thanks for hanging in there with me!

It was Thanksgiving week in Star city, and with all of the commotion going on around them, Team Arrow decided that they needed some down time. Dig suggested a Bar-B-Que at his house that Thanksgiving day with all of the friends and family. Of course, everyone readily agreed, wanting to spend the holiday with their “sudo” family. Everyone was busy finishing up for the night in the lair, each in their own tasks.

The loud music started echoing off of the walls to the old tune “Girls just want to have fun”, startling everyone out of their revery. All eyes then turned to the offending device, and subsequently to Felicity, with raised eyebrows at the song.

“What? It's a good song!” She promptly defended, then turned to answer her phone, while happily humming the tune.

“Well if it isn't my long lost partner in crime!” She answered.

This drew everyone's attention. As Dig looked at Oliver in question, Oliver just shrugged, clearly having no clue who she was talking to. Even though the conversation that they could hear was only one-sided, it didn't take them long before they figured it out.

“WHAT?!?!?!”  
“WHEN?!”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yeah, we actually do have plans, I will ask John if it’s ok, hold on”

Felicity turns and looks at Dig, and then speaks up as she holds her hand over the mic on her phone.

“Dig, my friend Charlie and her husband Jacob are going to unexpectedly be in town for Thanksgiving, and they wanted to see me. I haven't seen them in forever! Charlie was my best friend from Vegas, and though we have kept in touch, we rarely get the time to……” Oliver gently put his hand on her shoulder, effectively ending the tangent that she was sure to go on. She quietly looked up at him in thanks.

“Anyways, would it be ok if……”

“Felicity, any friend of yours is a friend of mine, of course they can come! Besides I would never want to miss out on the stories of a young Felicity Smoak growing up!”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking!” Thea piped up.

“Thanks Dig! You're the best! And oh my God, I didn't think of that!” She finished off with what sounded like a moan.

Returning back to the phone, Felicity resumed her conversation. “Charlie? Yeah that would be great! I can't wait to see you! Tell Jacob I can hear him back there, and yes, it's true, I do have more fun as a blonde….. Ok, I'll see you then, miss you! Love you too! Bye.” 

As she set her phone down, she looked up and realized that she had an audience of vigilantes looking on. Oh God, what have I done, she thought.

“Relax Felicity, it will be fine” her boyfriend assured her with a kiss to the top of her head.

“I said that out loud, didn't I?”

“Yup” Laurel replied with a huge smile on her face.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, and they were all gathered at Dig’s house. They were watching Sara play in the yard, as the girls sat around the picnic table talking. Oliver, Dig, and Alex (Thea’s new boyfriend), were standing around the grill. They decided to forgo on the traditional turkey dinner, and start a tradition of their own. Just then, the loud, obnoxious ring tone came through again.

“Hey Charlie! Are you guys on your way? Yeah, sure, I'll text you the address, see you in a bit!”

“ well, they are on their way.” Felicity said nervously.

“Relax Felicity! We aren't going to embarrass you, scouts honor!” Thea said.

“First off, you were never a scout Thea, remember if it’s online, I can find it, and secondly, it's not you guys I'm worried about.” 

“Oh this is gonna be goooood!” Laurel chimes in.

Felicity audibly groans.

30 minutes later, her friends arrive. After giving brief introductions, The group decided they loved Felicity’s friends. It was actually going a lot better than she had anticipated. So far no embarrassing stories have come out. Only the stories of how Charlotte and Felicity became friends, later adding Jacob to their group, when he had fallen for Charlie.

“Fliss and I bonded quickly over a shared obstacle in our lives. Our absent fathers. Her pops left her when she was 7, and mine didn't want anything to do with me from the start.” Charlie explained. “We actually made a vow to never become dependent on a man. We decided at a very early age, that we were going to be strong, independent women. So when I met Jacob, it was no surprise that I wouldn't give him the time of day! But be was so persistent, that Fliss said if I Didn’t throw him a bone, she was going to kill him herself!” Charlie told her story to the group, as they all listened intently.

“Yeah, then you had to go and fall in love with the dork, turning our duo into a trio!” Felicity replied.

“Oh God Felicity, do you remember the song you wrote for our wedding? I haven't heard it since! It was amazing!”

“Of course I remember. I was very proud of that wedding gift thank you very much! Especially since I couldn't actually afford to buy you anything!”

“Wait! You wrote a song?” Oliver asked, looking at her incredulously.

“Do you doubt my talents Mr. Queen?” Felicity prodded at him with a smile on her face.

“Never! But you do realize that we have to hear it now right?”

“What? Noooooo. Nu uh, not gonna happen! NO!” She replied in her loud voice.

“Awe, come on Fliss! Sing it one time for us please!” Charlie begged her.

“Ok, fine, but this is a one time deal, understand?”

“Loud and clear!”

Felicity then stood up, and the words started flowing. Her voice was beautiful and strong, as it rang out in Dig’s back yard.

 

“So many years have gone by  
Always strong, tried not to cry  
Never felt like I needed any man  
To comfort me in life  
But I'm all made up today  
A veil upon my face  
But no father stands beside me  
To give his bride away”

“Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Wearing my white dress  
I have waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Here I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance  
I've finally found the right man”

Dig looked over at Oliver, and saw the look of absolute adoration and awe on his face, and smiled to himself. 

Oliver was not only listening to her amazing voice, but the lyrics were hitting him like a ton of bricks. It was so hauntingly beautiful. Hearing her sing like this, about this, made him realize exactly how much pain she must have gone through. He was getting an even deeper understanding of her.

“Thoughts racing fast through my mind  
As I'm gazing down the aisle  
That my future will mend the memories  
Torn between father and child  
My emotions overload  
'Cause there is no hand to hold  
There's no shoulder here to lean on  
I'm walking all on my own”

Then her voice got louder and stronger. As if she was completely lost in the lyrics, not noticing the stares and dropped jaws of those around her.

“Here I go

Now I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance  
You've shown me there's a right man  
'Cause I never knew a right man

Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Ready to confess  
That I've waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Now I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance

Ohh

Well I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance"

Felicity then turned her downcast eyes up to look at Oliver, and their eyes met, blue on blue.

"And one day my little girl  
Will reach out her hand  
She'll know I found the right man”

“Oh my God! Ollie, are you crying?” Thea spoke up after several minutes of stunned silence.

“Yeah, I guess I am” he replied.

Laurel, and Thea looked at each other astonished at the change this bright, babbling woman had brought to him. No longer was he the brooding, emotionally unavailable, irresponsible boy, but now he stood as a man, so incredibly in love with a woman, that he no longer feared showing his emotions. He stood as a man, so in awe of a 120 pound woman, that he would have sworn she wasn't real sometimes.

Felicity then approached him and wrapped her arms around his middle, standing on her toes to give him a slow sweet kiss. He wrapped her up in his strong embrace, holding on for dear life.

“Looks to me, Fliss, that you finally found the right man” Jacob spoke up.


	15. This is my fight song

This is my fight song   
Song lyrics by Rachel Platten

Everything has taken major adjustments in mine and Oliver's lives. With William now in our lives, albeit part-time, and me being bound to a wheel chair, our lives are in complete turmoil. On the up side of things, after the initial blow back from Oliver's secrets, all-in-all we have become closer for it. Oliver keeps pushing to set a wedding date, but I won't budge. Not yet anyways. I always dreamed of walking down the isle, never being pushed. This has been a major adjustment for me. Most of the time, I'm ok with it, but sometimes I just want to scream. Having Oliver carry me back and forth to bed and up and down the stairs was sort of romantic and sweet at first, but now it just hurts. Everything inside of me hurts, and is screaming that I'm not this person! I'm not the person who wants someone to have to carry her around. I know that the circumstances are out of my control, but I can't help but to be frustrated and angry. Sometimes that anger is taken out on Oliver, and he is so patient and amazing about it, but I just want him to scream back every now and then! 

Until 5 months after the shooting. My toe twitched! I didn't want to give myself or anyone else false hope, so I went to the doctor alone. I called for a driver to take me, because I wanted to find out for myself if this was real! The doctors always told me that it was possible. Something about pressure on my spine, to be honest, I always blanked out after I was continually being told to have patience. That is definitely not one of my virtues. It turns out, that it wasn't false hope after all. After running some tests, I could actually feel a pin prick in my legs! It was the most painful, beautiful feeling in the world. After speaking extensively with my doctors, we decided it was a good idea for me to go straight into rehab. 

Of course, the first thing I wanted to do was tell Oliver. He has been this amazing, and solid support system (if not a little over protective) throughout this entire ordeal. On the drive home however, my overactive brain kept saying “not yet”, and “let's make sure that this isn't just another false alarm”. So for the time being, I decided stubbornly to go at this alone. Everything kind of snowballed from there. I had therapy 3 days a week. It was painful, frustrating, and the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but I was determined to go at it alone. I needed to do this for me. To feel like I had some sort of control over my life again. That is until they figured it out.

We were in the new lair, after finishing up for the night, and Oliver and Digg decided to go get everyone some food. That's when the third degree started by Thea and Laurel.

“Okay, what's going on with you? And don't you dare say nothing!” Thea started in, folding her arms across her chest looking at me. She was more like her brother than she realized, I remember thinking.

“I don't know what you are talking about” I replied 

“Felicity, we know that something is up. You disappear for hours in the afternoons sometimes, and I had to actually cover for you on Wednesday and tell Ollie that you were with me. I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt, because I know that you aren't the cheating type, but explain please.” Laurel pipes up.

“Frack! Did you really cover for me? Why would you do that?” I asked  
“Because we are friends, but please tell me why exactly I had to do that?”

“Yeah Felicity, what's up? Not only do you disappear, but you sometimes come in here looking like you are in ten kinds of pain! We have all noticed it, even Ollie, but he's too scared to call you on it.” Said Thea 

“That's exactly why I didn't tell him! He treats me like I'm made of glass! I love him, and I understand why, but this is something I need to do for me!”

“What exactly are you doing?” Questions Laurel

“Promise not to tell him? It started as something I wanted to do alone, but now I really want it to be a surprise.”

“As long as it's nothing bad, you have our word. We girls need to stick together.” Thea said

“Okay, here goes. I’m in physical therapy. A couple of months ago, I felt something in my toes, as it turns out the pressure on my spine has gone down. I’m learning to walk again. Very slowly, but I'm doing it!” Felicity says with excitement.

Thea squealed with excitement and reached down and pulled me into a huge hug. Laurel just stood behind her smiling from ear to ear.

“Thea and I will be there helping you every step of the way if you will let us.” Laurel said as she hugged me next.

“I think I would like that. It was nice at first, to do it alone, but now it just hurts. You have to promise not to coddle me though!” I added in as a stipulation.

“Scouts honor!” Thea piped up.

Then Laurel spoke up and said, “you know what? I have an idea on how to surprise Ollie! Felicity, you can sing right?”

“Umm yes?” I replied.

“Okay great! So here's what we are going to do………..”

After months more of tears, pain, and joy, I was finally able to do it. Not much, mind you, just a few cautious steps at a time, but the point is that I could! Thea and Laurel had been my rocks through the whole thing. Pushing me harder and harder and never letting me quit. Oliver never questioned our “girls lunches”. I was able to set up my weekly appointments during the middle of the day, to make it less suspicious. I was determined to surprise him with this.

That is how I ended up here right now. In the loft, with both teams “Arrow” and “Flash”, as well as my mom, Captain Lance, Sara, and Ray. We decided to have a heroes Holiday party. Everything had come full circle this year, and we are determined to have a good holiday. Just a time for us all to relax and enjoy each other's company. At least that's what everyone thought it was, me Thea and Laurel aside.

“How about some karaoke? I got this new app on my phone, that has karaoke as well as the mic to go with it!” Thea says.

Of course Caitlyn piped up that it was an awesome idea (especially after she had one too many margaritas).  
Barry decided to sing first, after Caitlyn volunteered him of course. He sang “thinking out loud” by Ed Sheeran. He was pretty amazing, I have to admit, which makes me even more nervous for what I am about to do. I can see Oliver on the other side of the room, drink in hand, speaking with my mom and Captain Lance, as he looks at me and tosses a wink my way.  
“Felicity next!” Laurel pipes up. Suddenly Oliver's eyes meet mine with a smile of encouragement. He thinks this will be funny, well I'll show him!  
Thea hands me the mic, and as I sit in my chair, she and Laurel come to stand on either side of me. Now the music starts.

“Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion”

Oliver and I’s eyes lock. After the initial shock of figuring out that I can actually sing, He begins to pay attention to the lyrics and is understanding my silent message.

“And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?”

My voice is getting stronger with every word. I am truly singing with conviction, because I mean every single lyric.

“This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me”

Oliver has tears openly streaming down his cheeks at this point. Then I feel Thea’s encouraging hand on my shoulder, so I look up at her and Laurel and nod. As I begin to sing the next verse, they both bend down, to gently place my feet on the floor, and adjust the chair so that it is out of my way. This is it, I think to myself.

“Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe”

Thea and Laurel each put a hand under my arm and lift me slowly to stand. Then they step slightly away and let me know that they are there for support if I need them. I look up at Oliver, and he looks as though he doesn't know if he should run to me or hit his knees. This is the first time he has seen me stand on my own.

“And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?”

One wobbly step at a time, I slowly make my way to him, singing (slightly breathlessly) the whole time. As I make it to stand right in front of him, I defiantly stand tall and finish the lyrics. The pride, awe, and wonder in his tear filled eyes staring down at me astounds me. 

“This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me”

As Thea and Laurel finish off the last verse for me, I look up at the love of my life and whisper  
“I'm ready to walk down the isle now”

His arms immediately wrap around me and he holds on for dear life. We are both crying like babies now. “I'm going to get pretty heavy in a second Oliver, because that's about all I've got in me at this point.” He huffs out a laugh, and reaches down to scoop me up in his arms. For the first time, in a long time, I am happy to be carried, as his lips meet mine with a quiet “I love you “ against my lips. 

It is on this day, that I realize my true strength. It's not physical, but mental and emotional. I’m a fighter. I will always be a fighter. For myself, for Oliver, for my family, and for my team, I will never stop fighting.


	16. Piece by piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place in season two, and then goes AU. It was inspired by the amazing Nerdy_country_girl thanks for your encouragement and kind words! This one is for you!

Piece by piece by Kelly Clarkson

Things were good. Oliver finally opened up to Felicity after her confession of abandonment by her father. The night after the political rally by his mother, he showed up on her doorstep, seemingly broken. Slowly, over the course of the last two months, they healed each other. Through kind words, and gentle touches of understanding, their broken hearts were mending. It didn't happen right away, nothing good ever does, but over the course of a stronger friendship built in that first month, two broken and battered hearts found their course to each other. Neither had confessed their love for the other in words yet, but it was there. Sure as the tide rolls in on the shore, it was there. What they were building was something the strongest of winds couldn't blow apart. Nothing worth having ever comes easy though.

It was a relatively quiet day at the office so far. Minus the whole Mirikuru issue, things seemed fairly easy. She should have known it wouldn't stay that way in hindsight. As she sat, typing away, doing her searches, just trying to find anything to get some headway on their current problems. Then it happened. She looked up as the door opened, and she saw him. None other than her sperm donor (that's what she called him in her head anyway).

“No! Get out! I don't know what you want, or why you are here, but frankly I don't care! Just turn around and walk the same way you came in! All I'm used to seeing is your back anyway, so don't try to make this time any different!” Felicity instantly shouted at him. 

Hearing his girl so upset, instantly put Oliver on high alert. He was by her side in a second with a supporting hand on her lower back whispering in her ear, asking if she's ok.

“I'm fine, but he needs to leave.”

Diggle then walked into the room asking if they needed anything, and without blinking, Oliver asked him to escort this man off of the premises and let security know that he's not allowed in the building.

“Lissy if you would give me a chance to explain” the man began to say

“You had your chance 10 years ago, when I flew out to see you after tracking you down, and you didn't even have the guts to see me!”

“Digg, please get him out of here. Preferably on his ass!”

As Digg escorted him out, Oliver turned to face a visibly shaken up Felicity.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked her in his soft voice. 

“Not really, do you think it would be okay if we went home? It's almost 5 anyway, and I really don't want to be anywhere that doesn't have any mint chip ice cream and a bottle of red wine. Not necessarily in that order.”

“Of course. Let me grab my things, go ahead and shut down for the day. We can take the night off from our other job as well. I’m pretty sure that we can all use the break.”

The car was relatively quiet on the way home, with Felicity and Oliver sitting in the back seat. She was just staring out of the window in what seemed to be deep contemplation. Oliver and Digg were pretty sure that they knew who the man in question was, but they didn't want to push her, and she hasn't offered any other explanation. In all the time over the past couple of months, all Oliver knew was that her father had left her and her mother at a young age. She never offered up any other details, and he never pushed her, knowing that when the time was right, she would. Then her quiet voice broke the silence in barely a whisper.

“Why now? After all these years, why would he possibly want to come back now? What's his game?”

Oliver reached over and took her hand in quiet support. 

“I hate mysteries, they need to be solved, and this is a mystery right now.”

“You know, he left a card to contact him with me. I thought about throwing it away, but figured that was for you to decide.” Digg offered up.

“Will you guys come with me? If I decide to see him again? I'm not sure I can do this alone.”

“Of course we will. You are not alone.” Oliver told her gently.

“Why don't we call Roy and Thea, and have them meet us somewhere? Somewhere public. We can all go as a group. Then you can have all of the support you need. Strength in numbers right?” Digg suggested.

“Ok. How about that piano bar on 9th? Because if I'm going to do this, I think I may need lots of liquid courage.” 

“Whatever you want to do, we will have your six.” Said Digg.

That's how they ended up at Louie’s, all seated in that corner booth, sipping drinks and telling funny stories about each other to try and calm Felicity's nerves some. She almost forgot their reason to be there. Almost. Then he walked in.

“Hi Lissy. I'm glad you called.”

“Don't flatter yourself, I didn't call for you, I did it for me.” 

“Either way, I'm glad. Can we talk privately?” 

“Nope, we can talk right here. Why are you here? What do you want?”

“I want to get to know my daughter.”

“You are about 20 years too late for that. Besides, you had your chance years ago, when I came to you.”

“I know, and I'm sorry. I was so ashamed of what I had done to you and your mother. I wasn't ready to face you then.”

“And you're ready now? What changed? And spare me, the whole epiphany line. I'm not buying it.”

“I'm dying. I have stage 3 cancer. The doctors give me 6 months at most. I just wanted to make things right with my baby girl.”

“What about mom? Are you going to make things right with her too? She's the one who had to work three jobs just to put food on the table. You couldn't even be bothered to send a birthday card! Tell me why I should care now?!” 

“Do you remember when you were a little girl? You were about five I think, and I used to play the piano and sing to you. One day you asked me to teach you. You learned so fast! You were always brilliant. Do you still play? Do you think you could play for us?”

“Really? That's what you want her to do right now?” Thea yells. She was really getting angry at him for breaking her friends heart. She and Felicity weren't close, but she knows how important she is to her brother, and that made her important. She vowed to herself to get to know the blonde better after tonight.

“No Thea, it's ok. Thanks for standing up for me, I appreciate it more than you know.”

Then Felicity turned to her father and spoke softly.

“Music was all I had when you left. It was the only way I could express how I felt. I think I have the perfect song. You want me to play? Just remember that you asked for it.”

With that said, Felicity slid out of the booth and hesitantly approached the piano. As she sat down, she tentatively started working the keys with her delicate fingers, and slowly found a tune. The tune was hauntingly beautiful. Then she began to sing, and the entire room went stone silent. Her voice was so strong, and so vulnerable at the same time. You could almost hear her tears through the lyrics that cut right into her soul.

“And all I remember is your back  
Walking towards the airport leaving us all in your past  
I traveled 1500 miles to see you  
Begged you to want me  
But you didn't want to”

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her pain was evident through her voice and the lyrics.

“But piece by piece he collected me  
Up off the ground but you abandoned things  
And piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me  
At six years old and no  
He never walks away  
He never asks for money  
He takes care of me  
He loves me  
Piece by piece  
He restored my faith  
That a man can be kind  
And a father could stay”

With that Oliver came to stand at her side and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, as he placed a gentle kiss on her head. Felicity looked up at him and saw that he too had tears on his cheeks. She saw nothing but love and devotion in his eyes, and she knew that she finally found a man who thought she was worth fighting for.

“And all of your words fall flat  
I made something of myself and now you wanna come back  
But your love isn't free  
It has to be earned  
Back then I didn't have anything you needed  
So I was worthless”

Oliver and Felicity locked eyes at that moment, and it was then that he realized how deep her hurt truly went. He felt anger and hatred burn in him at the man who could make her feel this way.

“But piece by piece he collected me  
Up off the ground but you abandoned things  
And piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me  
At six years old and no  
He never walks away  
He never asks for money  
He takes care of me  
He loves me  
Piece by piece  
He restored my faith  
That a man can be kind  
And a father could stay”

Oliver began to understand her so much better. He now understood all of her deep seated insecurities. All of the times that she spoke of other women's beauty, but never saw her own. All of her vows to stay. All of her reserved affection. It suddenly all made sense.

“Piece by piece...

Piece by piece I fell far from the tree  
I would never leave her like you left me  
She will never have to wonder her worth  
Because unlike you I'm gonna put her first  
He'll never walk away  
He'll never break her heart  
He'll take care of things  
He'll love her  
Piece by piece  
He restored my faith  
That a man can be kind  
And a father should be great”

Oliver vowed to them both in that moment, with a soft squeeze on her shoulder, that he would do exactly that. He will spend the rest of his life showing her that she is worthy and deserves all of the love that he can possibly give, and so much more. He vowed to be the man worthy of Felicity Smoak.

“Piece by piece...”

Felicity then stood from that piano chair and Oliver instantly engulfed her in his strong embrace. He held on to her tight, whispering words of assurance in her ear. Then he whispered the words to her that she dared not hope for. Right there in front of the world.

“I love you Felicity Smoak. And I will spend every single day of my life doing all I can to prove that to you.”

“I love you too, but I'm scared.” She whispered back.

“I've got you angel.” He reassured her.

Her father then approached the two of them and said to her

“I'm really happy that you are happy Lissy. I hope one day you can forgive me, but not for me, I need to to forgive me for yourself. There is no excuse for what I did. There's no good reasoning I can tell you aside from me just being selfish and not realizing the damage I left in my wake, but I do love you. It was never you that was unworthy, it was me.”

With that he walked out of the bar, and once again, all she saw of him was his back. At least this time she had some closure with it.

Three months later, with Oliver at her side to support her, she sat at his bedside before he took his last breath and whispered three words she never thought she would.

“I forgive you “


	17. To say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So let me first apologize. What the muse wants, the muse gets. I have to say that I cried the entire time writing this one. Absolute heartbreak warning!!!!!
> 
> Rest in peace Joey Feeks

To say goodbye   
By Joey and Rory Feeks

RIP Joey………..

As the rain came down in a colossal downpour, she couldn't help but look outside at the sky and think of the irony. It's almost as if the heavens were crying with her. She felt so broken, so shattered in this moment, that she wasn't sure what to do next. How was she supposed to go on? How could she possibly lay her head on her pillow at night, and just be ok with seeing the indentation of where he laid his head only a few nights ago? How was she supposed to keep on living without him, as he'd asked her to?

As she thought back on their life together, it brought a bittersweet smile to her lips. All of the fights, laughs, and love they had shared in these last forty one years together. He infuriated her, took care of her, and loved her so deeply. She can only look on at all of the people crammed up in this room, sharing memories of him, and think that if most of them even knew half of the man he is, no was, then they would build him a memorial. All that she can hope for, pray for, is that their children, and grandchildren, will live their lives with as much love and happiness as she and Oliver knew. 

A sweet little voice cut through the loud bustle of voices in the room, as she climbed in her lap.

“Hi Olivia. How are you sweetheart?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around the little five year old girl sitting on her.

“Why did grandpa have to go to heaven Nana? It's not fair. I miss him so much.”

“I know baby, so do I. Do you want me to tell you a secret?”

“Is it about grandpa?”

“Ummhmm” she quietly responded as the little girl nodded.

“Grandpa always said, that from the day he first laid eyes on you, the first time in that hospital room, that he knew you were going to do something amazing with your life. He told me that you reminded him of me.” I tell her with tears streaming down my withered cheeks.

Olivia wraps her little arms around Felicity's neck and whispers sweet comforts in her ear. Even through her own pain, at this tender age, she was taking care of others before herself. Felicity then whispered to her, that she believes that she's more like him then either of them realized.

“Nana, they have a piano here, will you sing a song for him? He always loved to hear you sing. I know he's watching right now, because that's what mommy says.” Felicity thinks of her beautiful daughter. Oliver always doted on her. She was strong like her father, and reminded her of him every single day.

“Olivia, honey, Nana probably doesn't feel up to singing right now ok?” Emily says to her little girl.

“It's ok baby, you are right Olivia. I can't think of a better way to tell grandpa how much we love him. Will you help me play the piano?” She asks Olivia, as the tiny brunette nods enthusiastically.

“Ok then, help an old lady up will you?” Emily chuckles and takes Felicity's hands to guide her to the instrument. She has to help her quite a bit, as the cancer has taken its toll on her body. That's the real irony, she thinks to herself. She was the sick one, she was the one who was supposed to go first, and in the end, with all of the dangers they had been through, it was a drunk driver that took him from her all too soon.

She sits behind the piano, little Olivia by her side and tests out the keys for a second. Hearing the piano, the room begins to quiet, and she can see everyone gazing her way. She looks up and sees Digg’s kind eyes shining back at her, as he gives her a slight nod of encouragement. Then the notes start to float together, from a jumbled mess, to beautiful harmony. Just as her life with Oliver had been. The words just start floating from her soul into the room. She opens her eyes again, looking up, and swears that she sees him. In all of his younger glory, standing their, between Digg and Thea, smiling back at her as if the whole room could see him. So she sings. She sings to him.

“He said I’ll call you Hon when I get there,  
Ten minutes later he was in the air,  
She dropped the kids at school and headed home,  
Walked in and turned the front room TV on  
She could tell that there was something wrong,  
Every channel had the same thing on,  
Now seven years have come and gone away,  
But shes still hurting like its yesterday”

As she looks straight into his beautiful blue eyes, she sees the tears reflect her own.

“Cuz she wants to put her arms around his neck,  
and look in his eyes so blue,  
and say Honey I don’t regret,  
A single day I spent with you,  
She wants to tell him that she loves him so,  
and will until the day she dies,  
It ain’t that she cant let him go,  
She just wants to say goodbye”

He has understanding and love shining back in his eyes. They have always been able to communicate without words, and she knows that is what's happening right now.

“He sits beside her in the nursing home,  
Through her silver hair he runs a comb,  
He hangs their wedding picture on the wall,  
She don’t remember who he is at all,  
He tells her stories about the life they’ve lived,  
From their first kiss to their last grandkids,  
For seven months now she just sits and stares,  
But if she wakes up he’s gonna be right there,

Cuz he wants to put his arms around her neck,  
and look in her eyes so blue,  
and say Honey I wont forget,  
a single day I spent with you,  
He wants to tell her that he loves her so,  
and will until the day he dies,  
it ain’t that he can’t let her go,  
He just wants to say goodbye”

She closes her eyes, for only a brief second, and when she opens them, he's gone. She lets out a quiet sob, wanting to scream out his name, to beg him to come back, to yell at him that he promised that he would never leave her. In the end, she doesn't. She just puts her hands out, silently asking her daughter and her son Tommy to help her up.

“I'm tired, I think I need to lay down for a bit. First, though, walk me over to Digg and Thea, I want to say goodbye.”

“Okay mom, whatever you need.” Tommy gently replies, sounding so much like his father.

“Digg, Thea, I have to go now. I’m so tired. Please understand why I had to leave so soon.” She tells her life long friends as she hugs them.

“It's okay Felicity, you go get some rest.” Thea tells her.

Digg then hugs her, and whispers in her ear, “It’s okay Felicity. I'll take care of everything.”

When she gets back to her home, The home she has so many memories in, she can almost see the memories dance before her eyes. First steps, first dance, movies on the couch, his laughter.

Then she lays her head on her pillow and tells her children and grandchildren that she loves them so very much, but she needs to rest now. They quietly leave the room after getting her comfortable and returning the sentiment. Before they all leave though, Olivia runs back in her arms hugging her neck tightly, and whispers in her ear, 

“Tell grandpa how much I love him, when you see him please. I love you Nana, it's ok if you want to go to sleep too.” Them she's runs out of the door and closes it.

Then a much older, more worn Felicity Smoak-Queen turns on her side facing his pillow, and sees him there smiling at her. He reaches out and brushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear. For the first time, she can hear his voice, as he tells her that he loves her, and it's ok for her to close her eyes, that when she opens them, he will still be here. He does, after all, have a promise to keep.

True to his word, when she opens them again, she is standing hand in hand with him. She looks down at herself and realizes that the pain is gone. She feels like herself again, and smiles up at him. He cups her face gently, and kisses her lips softly.

“Let's go home hon. I told you I would never leave you.”

“I love you”

“I love you too”


	18. Better off alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on how 2x13 should have ended :)

Better off alone

They thought they were alone. They thought they would be safe from prying eyes, but maybe the problem, is that they didn’t think at all. While he and Sara were in the middle of their embrace, a slight sound echoed ever so lightly. If you listened close enough it almost sounded like a heart breaking. The soft click was almost imperceptible, but not to him, of course he heard it. His stomach fell in one swoop, knowing in his soul that it was her. It had to be. 

“Sara, we can't” Oliver stated as he pulled away from her strong embrace.

“Ollie what's wrong?”

“This isn't right. We are only doing this to find comfort in one another, and a year ago, that would have been fine, perfect even, but I'm not that man anymore. I care about you, of course I do, but we both know that this would never work.”

“It's her isn't it?” Sara softly whispered.

“Maybe, partly. Mostly it's just because this doesn't feel right. I'm not that selfish little boy anymore. A relationship between us would hurt so many people, including your sister. If you ever want to mend things with her, we both know that this isn't the way to go about it.”

“I know you're right, but damn it I want to be selfish! We need this! We need each other right now! The last thing I want to do is hurt anyone, especially Laurel, but Ollie, we both need this, we need each other.” Sara said as a silent tear slowly made its way down her cheek. It was a rare thing, seeing her so vulnerable, it almost made him change his mind. Then he closed his eyes, and it was her face he saw, her blond ponytail, her bright blue eyes, hidden behind those thick framed glasses, and he knew that he was making the right decision.

“You know that I’m right Sara, we can't do this.” She let out a long sigh, and said quietly, “I know. You should go to her, talk to her, make sure she is OK. I am going to go check on Laurel.”

“ I'm sorry Sara.”

“So am I”

With that, Oliver jumped on his bike and headed to see Felicity. Both anticipation and dread churning in his stomach. It broke his heart to think that he had hurt her again. 

20 minutes later, he arrived at her place. He knocked on her door, and there was no answer. Knowing how hurt she probably was, he knew that she wouldn't answer her door for him, but he had to try. Oliver then decided to go around through the back yard of her townhouse and use the spare key she had hidden there. Knowing this would raise her ire to even larger heights, he just couldn't leave without talking to her. As he made his way to her yard, he heard quiet notes coming from what sounded like a guitar. Not sure why, but he was drawn to sound like a moth to a flame. The music was beautiful, and haunting at the same time. Then as her voice began to be heard in harmony with the notes, he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing just around the corner, where he could see her, but she didn't appear to be aware of him, he just watched and listened. She looked almost ethereal. The moon was shining down on her long blond hair, now released from its confines, almost like a spotlight shining straight on her. Shaking out of his revere, he listened, really listened to the lyrics coming from somewhere down in her soul.

One thing I'm wonderin'  
When you run out of friends  
Will you be coming back home?

Let's think this through again  
Let's take a different spin  
Why can't I leave you alone?

Somewhere tonight, you may be found  
With some other girl you've been draggin' around  
You lie to yourself, and you lie to me  
It seems like the truth is your worst enemy.

The lyrics she sang cut him straight to his core. She was right, wasn't she? Didn't he just tell her that he couldn't be with someone he could really care about, only to end up in Sara’s arms? Didn't he just tell her that she wouldn't lose him, only to run to someone else? God he was kicking himself hard. How could he do this to her? How could he be such a dick?

Cause baby I'm tired, tired of the fight  
I'm tired of the lonely days and the dark endless nights  
It's taken some time, cause I didn't know  
If I could ever let you go  
You helped me figure it out  
I'm better off alone  
I'm better off alone

Her voice rang out, strong, loud, and clear. So did the words she sang. Was she giving up on him? God he hoped not. If Felicity gave up on him, then what was left?

I may be found, somewhere tonight  
Cursing the day you walked into my life  
What's done is done, I can't change time  
But I'll be damned if I'm not gonna try  
Oh I'm gonna try

Oh please don't give up on me Felicity, he thought. It's not true, you aren't better off alone. Don't be like me. It was beginning to dawn on him, as he listened to her beautiful voice, how much he truly hurt her this time. A simple apology wasn't going to fix this. Then he felt this strong, warm feeling blossoming in his chest, to match the dread in his gut. He knew what this feeling was, for he had been pushing it away for a long time now, but maybe it was time to let it happen. Maybe he should let her light guide him, instead of fighting it every step of the way.

Baby I'm tired, tired of the fight  
I'm tired of the lonely days and the dark endless nights  
It's taken some time, cause I didn't know  
If I could ever let you go  
You helped me figure it out  
I'm better off alone

But every now and then, my heart gives in  
To the hope that someday you'll change  
Then alone I'll wake, to my own mistakes  
That it's just a foolish game

I'm tired, tired of the fight  
I'm tired of the lonely lonely lonely days and the dark endless nights  
You didn't think, cause you didn't know  
That I'd find the strength to let, let you go  
I finally figured it out  
I'm better off alone  
I'm better off alone

One thing before I go  
Something I've got to know  
Boy, did you ever love me?

As she finished up with the lyrics, and strummed her last note, he came out of the shadows with a soft “Felicity” on his lips.

She let out a screech and spun her head to face him, either not having the time, or not caring to wipe the tears from her face.

“Oliver!” She half yelled with her hand on her racing heart.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sara?”

“I'm right where I should be Felicity. I told Sara that what we were doing wasn't right. That we would never work.”

“Don't do that. Don't do that on my account Oliver. I told you that you deserve to be happy, and I meant it. If Sara makes you happy, then go to her.” The last part almost sounded like a broken whisper.

“I love Sara Felicity. I don't think that's a secret.”

“Then why are you here?”

“You didn't let me finish. I love her, but I'm not in love with her. We share a past, a history. One that will always be there. I have come to realize something tonight though.”

“What's that?”

“That its time for me to let go of the past. It won't happen over night, but maybe I can a little at a time? Maybe I can start looking at a future.”

“That's good Oliver. I’m proud of you. You deserve that.”

“Maybe I'm looking at my future right now.” He said almost sheepishly.

“What? I don't think I heard you right, because what I heard indicated that you want a future with me.”

“That is what I said Felicity.” 

“NO! No! Oliver you can't do this! You can't play with my heart anymore! I won't allow it! I deserve better than that! You know how I feel about you, it's not a secret, and I won't allow you to manipulate those feelings anymore!” Her loud voice came into full force on him, and caused him to wince.

“Is that what you think? Felicity, I would never do that. Not on purpose. The truth is, that I wasn't ready. Hell, I'm still not sure I am, and I'm damn sure not deserving! Felicity, you are one of the strongest, purist, kindest people I have ever met. I don't deserve you. And you damn sure deserve a hell of a lot better than me! Don’t you see that? Don't you see how damaged I am? Hell Felicity, I don't even know who I am! How are you so certain of it? Do you deserve better? Absolutely, no question. Do I want to be a selfish man right now and ask you to love me anyway? With every single fiber of my being. I’m just a man, asking a girl to be patient and kind for just a little longer. To continue looking at me, as though I hung the moon, even though I can't even come close to that. I’m just a man, asking a woman to not give up on him.” As he pulled his hands out of the pocket of his jeans, he approached her, kneeling in front of her, his eyes silently begged for forgiveness.

“Oliver you don't have to pretend to want to be with me for that. I don't see broken or damaged when I look at you, I see strength. I see a man whole loves wholeheartedly. I see a man who would go to the ends of the earth for those he loves. I see a man willing to sacrifice his own happiness for that of those around him. I see YOU Oliver. And yes, I love that man. Not the man I saw earlier, but this man, standing before me asking me not to give up on him. Don't you see? As much as I may want to some times, I never could.”

“You love me?”

“That's what you take from that?” She asks with a breathy chuckle.

“How? I knew you cared, but I never thought…..”

“It's not a big deal Oliver. You are worthy to be loved. It's ok, you don't have to panic, I have come to terms with the fact that you don't love me, at least not that way, a long time ago. I just hope this doesn't make things weird…….” Before she could finish talking, Oliver took her face in both of his hands and gently brushed his lips to hers. 

“Oh” she softly lets out, as he holds his lips just a breath away from hers.

“Yeah” was his only reply, as he silently asked permission with his eyes to kiss her again. 

This time, it was her to close the distance. As their lips met, there wasn't fireworks, but more like a feeling of relief. Like finally finding water after dying of thirst for so long. For Oliver it was like he finally made it home after 2 years of being there. 

Oliver softly begged entrance into her mouth by nipping lightly on her bottom lip. When she granted him access, it was everything he ever imagined kissing her would be. Their tongues collided and danced around each other. He couldn't get enough of her. When they finally broke apart for air, his forehead touched hers, he quietly said “Felicity, you couldn't be more wrong. I do love you, of course I do. I just need you to be patient with me. I’m probably going to screw this up at one point or another, and I really don't know what I'm doing here. Just please don't give up on me.”

“Never” she whispered against his lips, as she went in for another kiss.


End file.
